Too Much
by LadyEboshi
Summary: Joey's life was always a struggle. When it becomes too much he resorts to prescription drugs and alcohol. Along with the suspicious injuries he recieves from his dad, Joey's biggest enemy, Seto Kaiba, is curious about what is going on. Can he help him?
1. Too Much

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh and I make no money from these writings.

Author's Notes:

Story takes place after Duelist Kingdom and before Battle City.

I use mostly characters American names but a few characters have their Japanese names.

Story takes place in America.

Chapter 1- Too Much

_RING!!!!_

Joey Wheeler's head sprang up from his desk as the school bell rang, indicating the end of class. Very groggily, Joey's half-lidded eyes surveyed the rest of his classmate's breakout into conversation and laughter as they began to exit the classroom. Joey attempted to focus his blurry vision on the small figure, which appeared in front of him, bearing spiky hair.

"C'mon Joey, don't tell me you were napping again?" teased a smiling Yugi. Yugi took a closer look at his best friend and a look of shock replaced his once jubilant face. "Hey, you don't look so good, are you feeling alright? You seem kinda out of it." Yugi said.

"Haha, what?" said Tristan as he came over to Joey's desk. "It's not possible for Joey to be even more brain-dead than usual," joked Tristan, his smiling face also fading as he peered at Joey's ragged expression.

Joey gave a weak chuckle, "I'm fine guys, you jus' worry too much." He said weakly, attempting to lighten up their dreary faces.

The truth was Joey wasn't fine. He felt like shit and it was no wonder his friends were worried. His face was pale and dark luminous circles surrounded his hazel eyes. Moments ago he felt as if he had been peacefully submerged in water, not being able to feel or dream or think, until his body was roughly pulled from beneath the water into consciousness where everything seemed like it was a far away illusion. It didn't help he was very lightheaded, dizzy, and not to mention he had a strong urge to vomit.

Despite his condition, Joey knew he had no one to blame but himself. It was him who took the prescription painkillers that morning in hopes of lessening the physical pain he was suffering from. Through his impatience for relief; he also took a few swigs from the bottle of whisky he had hidden in his closet which he had confiscated a while back from his dad, not that it slowed his drinking down any. This combination made it difficult for Joey to even stay awake, let alone function. He wouldn't have needed so much sedation if it weren't for last night after he came home from school.

His father who was a known alcoholic and gambler was completely drunk and passed out on the couch by the time Joey walked through the door. Joey snuck past his incapacitated father and slid into his bedroom, trying his best to go undetected, knowing how volatile his father can be after having too much. As he slowly closed the door behind him he turned around and tripped over the laundry basket, sending his dirty clothes flying and causing him to cascade to the floor. Joey scrunched his face in pain, but did not dare make a sound, though he knew it was already too late. His father was more and more abusive the older he got and would snap so easily that he would beat Joey for practically nothing. He heard his father pull himself off the couch and the sound of thudding unsteady feet was becoming louder and louder. When his father reached the door he swung it open where his infuriated face met Joey's frightened one.

"You piece of shit! You woke me up. What the _hell _do you think you're doing!" his father yelled, anger etched into every word.

He grabbed Joey by the collar of his blue school uniform and whipped him into the hall. He dragged his son to the living room since Joey, who was having trouble supporting himself due to the impending doom he knew was coming, had trouble coordinating his feet. He tossed the limp boy to the floor and proceeded to pull his belt from his pant loops.

"Take your damn clothes off!" his dad yelled in his slurred drunken voice. Joey stripped down as quickly as he could with shaking hands to nothing but his boxer's. "Everything!" he screamed again. Joey complied, and stood completely humiliated and naked in front of his father. "All fours" his father commanded. Joey dropped down to his hands and knees immediately, facing away from his father.

A nasty smirk played across his fathers face before bringing the belt down with considerable force on the white flesh of Joey's back, instantly leaving angry red marks. The first strike caused Joey to yell out from the excruciating pain as tears threatened to fall from his eyes.

"Shut up, kid" His dad whispered angrily, much quieter than the yelling voice he displayed moments ago, as if the sound of his son's pain reminded him that beating his son should be kept a secret, quiet matter.

The beating continued on Joey's back and buttocks as Joey remained on all fours. Joey stifled his yells, making them come out as strangled moans knowing that if he was too loud the neighbors who lived on the other side of the paper thin walls of his apartment might suspect something. Finally his father's strength ran out so he gave a final kick to the slouched boy's stomach before collapsing onto the old couch and passing out, the screeching of springs audible throughout the apartment.

Joey quickly got up and lumbered his way to his bedroom as fast as his damaged body would take him. He went straight to the dresser and in one of his old socks he pulled out a pill bottle, which carried an assortment of meds just for moments like these. He popped a few selected pills back and slouched over to his bed where he curled into fetal position and waited for either sleep or the pills effects to overtake him and provide relief from the pain. Joey knew he was starting to turn out like his father, which disgusted him. He was drinking more than he would like all the time and also gambling, but unlike his father's poker games, Joey was gambling with his life through the narcotics and alcohol he knew was hurting him.

The professor's stern voice brought Joey back from the memory of last night. "Joseph, I would request to speak to you privately once the class is _empty_." He spoke in his stern voice, while his eyes were looking in the direction of Joey's pals, the same worried look painted on each of their faces.

"We'll see you later bud," Tristan said quietly, catching the hint and leading the rest of the gang out of the classroom.

As the teacher closed the door behind them Joey peered up, feeling very distant from the whole situation, causing the fear he should have been feeling to be absent.

"Is there something you would like to tell me?" the professor asked. The vague look on Joey's face and his lack of response urged the professor to continue. "I ask this because of your disturbing behaviour as of late. Some days you seem focused and can pass as a decent student while others…" the professor's voice trailed off.

This time, waiting for a reply, Joey managed a meager, "Sorry"

He didn't know what to say, his mind was having trouble grasping the conversation as it was and he knew it was costing him dearly. He knew he over did it that morning with his comforting meds and that was what was going to get him caught and that just couldn't happen. He needed to remain inconspicuous to protect his family and he was blowing it. The meds he took were there to keep him sane and enable him to deal with his problems at home while trying to help everyone else he cared about as well, or at least that is how Joey justified it. He also justified his drug use by taking only prescription narcotics, which made him feel better because at least they came from a doctor at one point. Joey knew he deserved all the punishment he received so he wasn't going to let it falter his efforts. Helping Yugi get his grandpa back and paying for Serenity's operation were just more important than Joey's troubles so he needed to find a way to deal with them.

At the thought of his family Joey's eyes welled up with tears, easily brought up by his drug-induced state. The professor's stern face turned to shock, then pity as he tentatively put a soothing hand on Joey's back. As soon as his hand touched Joey's back, he yelped in unexpected pain and jumped out of his desk, remembering the terrible state his back was in from the night before and realizing the pain relief must have been wearing off by that time. Joey stumbled into the desk in front of him, not completely steady on his feet. He proceeded to rip open the door and run out of the classroom, doing his best to stay upright, while leaving his chemistry teacher at the door, yelling something down the hall. Not caring that his fellow students were staring, or that a blue-eyed student was watching the scene play out with a confused look on his face, Joey exited the building.


	2. Pointless Apologies

Chapter 2 - Pointless Apologies

Joey ran out of the school, not bothering with his other classes knowing in his state he wouldn't benefit from them anyway. He decided to go home and see if he could get some sleep, thinking that maybe it will relieve him from looking and feeling like death. As Joey stumbled to the poorer side of town, his old gang confronted him. He used to hang out with a group of street thugs in Junior High before he became friends with Yugi and the others. Unknowing to Joey's new band of friends, Joey occasionally does the odd job for the gang. Joey hated everything about it but the extra money it brought in was the only way for his family to survive and they also supplied him with whatever drugs he needed seeing as the gang was associated with many of the local dealers. Hirutani, the gang leader, approached Joey first.

"Hey hey! Look what we have here boys. I haven't seen you around for some time now." spoke Hirutani in his deep, intimidating voice.

"Yea, I've been busy with the last tournament and all," replied Joey quickly in a slurred Brooklyn accent.

"Too busy for your old pals, Wheeler?" Hirutani said, pausing for a second as he looked closer, then continued "Well it looks to me as though you'll be in our services quite soon enough by the looks of you! You can barely stand up" Hirutani replied, laughing as he gave Joey a shove and watched him try and steady himself.

"If you keep popping pills like this you'll be out and you know that you don't have the connections we do. Then you'll be in my hands. And don't look so worried" he said, referring to Joey's changed expression. "We'll get you a nice supply and a bit of cash on top of it, alright?"

Joey knew he needed to agree which caused a shiver to course through his body. He didn't want to think of the next job the gang leader would make him do.

"Whateva ya say, Hirutani" Joey murmured, stepping past them, determined to get home before making any other commitments.

Hirutani grabbed Joey's shoulder, causing him to wince. "And don't you forget it!" the gang leader said, losing all the friendliness from his voice while releasing Joey, allowing him to pass.

When Joey arrived at his apartment he was planning on slipping into his bedroom without his dad knowing but to his dismay, his dad was awake in the living room, and fully aware of his arrival. He had been drinking, but in moderation, and nowhere near as bad as the night before. Before Joey could escape, his father rushed over to him, eyes swimming with tears.

"Oh Joseph, I'm so sorry, I know I'm a lousy father but I wasn't myself last night. I didn't know what I was doing!" his father moaned, becoming more hysterical with every word.

"Please, I'll never do it again, I'm sorry"

Joey just took the pitiful man into his arms. Joey had heard this speech what felt like a thousand times. Every time his father would beat him he would come back to Joey a broken man. The next time his father got drunk he would be abusive again. It was like there were two completely different people within his dad. But for now his father needed money for the rent his booze so Joey was his father's only hope. This is why Joey could never ever tell anyone what's been going on Joey thought, ashamed of his obvious behavior earlier that day. He couldn't possibly do that to his father, especially when he could act this way.

Joey went over the same scenario in his head over and over. His father would recover from his addictions and his mother and sister would return and his family would be whole once more, which is what his heart truly desired. But for now Joey had to stay strong, no matter what means he had to use to achieve this because he couldn't possibly take the easy way out and leave his father with absolutely nothing. Some would say taking the drugs and alcohol is the easy way out but to Joey, it's not about forgetting his pain, it's about making it manageable. Joey feared that he'd been trying to reunite his family for so long that he started losing sight of what he was doing, and the drugs were starting to control his life.

Joey reassured his old man. "It's alright dad, I ain't goin' nowhere." Joey received a watery smile from his dad. Joey released his father and went to his bedroom. He removed his shirt and pants, not exactly knowing what to expect since he hadn't dared to look at the damage from last night's event. He peered into his wall length mirror at his thin frame. His eyes roved over his muscular arms and abs that he had achieved from being in his old gang. A lot of the jobs he was required to do took a lot of strength and agility. Besides the fact that he didn't always get as much as he'd like to eat, which caused him to be underweight, his body was quite good.

His eyes couldn't help but linger over his stomach on the right side where his dad had kicked him the other night. A deep purple bruise has developed there about the size of his fist. He touched his ribs gingerly with his fingertips and winced in pain. Joey didn't like the looks of it but there was nothing much he could do about. Going to the Hospital was out of the question. There were too many questions and too much money involved. He then turned around and looked over his shoulder at the damage to his backside. Multiple bruises that extended from his shoulders to his buttocks around an inch and a half thick were dark purple and clearly done by the impact of a belt. Joey just looked and smiled sadly at his appearance.

It was his own fault he thought. He should have been more careful so now he deserved what he got. It was always his fault and there was no question about it. Joey slowly lowered himself onto his bed, careful to avoid laying on his injuries and tried to go to sleep, knowing the only comfort he could receive would be to slip into unconsciousness.


	3. A BlueEyed Complication

Chapter 3 – A Blue-Eyed Complication

Joey woke up feeling marginally better. He took a cold shower, which soothed his recent injuries and scrounged in the kitchen for something to eat, picking from his very limited selection. Joey decided not to take any meds that morning. He was in a considerable amount of pain and his body was defiantly craving some but after yesterday he couldn't take any chances of being discovered. On Joey's way to school he decided to swing by Yugi's and let him know he was all right. As Joey rounded a corner he spotted the whole gang at the Game Shop.

"Hey," Joey called as he took a few quick strides to meet them.

"Hey Joey!" Yugi exclaimed joyously, clearly relieved by Joey's upbeat demeanor. "I was worried about you. Where did you go after Chemistry? And what did the Professor want with you?"

"Oh – uh – it was nothin', he wanted ta talk about my marks s'all, and I had an appointment" Joey quickly lied unconvincingly. Yugi was not fooled but thought better than to push the subject since he didn't want to ruin his friends good mood.

"How's your deck comin' along, Yug?" Joey said, changing the subject quickly.

"I'm getting some really rare cards" Yugi piped up excitedly, "Ever since Gramps returned to his regular self, the Game Shops been doing great and we've been getting some really cool cards"

"Dat's great!" Joey replied.

"Speaking of cards, I'd like you to have this one" Yugi said, handing Joey a card.

"The Red-Eyes Black Chick? Not for nothin' Yug, but why would I want a little baby red eyes when I have a more powerful red-eyes black dragon in my deck?"

"If you use this card then it makes your red-eyes black dragon very easy to summon," Yugi explained patiently.

"Ah, you're right. Thanks Yug, you're always lookin' out for me," Joey replied fondly, ruffling the small boys hair with his hand.

The gang versed in conversation until they reached the school. It was actually a decent morning for once, just like how it used to be. As they stepped into homeroom, the professor handed Joey a folded piece of paper. He scanned the paper quickly, then scrunched it up and threw it in the trash. It was a notice from the school counselor asking to excuse Joey from class. His teacher must have reported Joey's behavior he exhibited yesterday and now they want to investigate. Well Joey Wheeler is not going to tell them anything without a fight. Joey sat down gingerly in his seat; the pain in his backside was very painful, especially since he hadn't taken any medication. It actually felt nice for a change to be completely sober but he knew it wouldn't last for long. He knew how badly the withdrawal could be.

The rest of the day progressed like a usual day. As the final bell rung, Joey and the others were planning on going to the Game Shop to check out their new inventory. As they were exiting the school, talking openly about all the cards they wanted, Joey's expression turned sour as he saw the obstruction in his way. Kaiba.

"Hey loser, if you think getting a couple new cards from the Game Shop is going to make you a better duelist, you're sadly mistaken," Kaiba said in his deep smug voice.

"Oh yea tough guy, I placed second in the duelist kingdom tournament, and where were you? Oh yea, you were a tradin' card," Joey responded, getting easily worked up by Kaiba's taunting.

Kaiba's smug voice turned icy, "Someone needs to train you mutt! Teach you some respect when speaking to your superiors."

"Well I'll keep 'dat in mind next time I speak with someone of 'dat description"

Kaiba took a deep breath and regained his cool "You're just an amateur whose been riding on the coattails of Yugi's victories. You're an amateur duelist, and probably an amateur at everything else in your life too while I have known nothing but success."

"Yea, until Yugi here wiped the floor with ya in a card game" Joey replied in an undertone, knowing that mentioning Yugi's defeats over Kaiba was a sure way to piss him off.

"That's just like you mutt, using Yugi's victories to fight your battles once again." Kaiba replied darkly.

"Oh yea, I'll take you on right now, get your cards out!"

"Oh please Wheeler, it would be a complete waste of my time to duel you, being a CEO of a company means my time is far more important than yours and cannot be wasted on having a card game with a 3rd rate hack of a duelist," Kaiba sneered.

"You snobby…" Joey started as he bounded towards Kaiba, prepared to punch him in his arrogant face, despite his clear disadvantage with his pre-existing injuries. Joey managed to get a punch to the side of Kaiba's head before receiving a powerful blow to the nose, hearing the crack as the bone gave out under Kaiba's fist, blood spurting everywhere from the impact. Joey stumbled a few steps back as he felt the blood flow out of his nose and down his face. His whole face throbbed with considerable pain stemming from his nose.

"UHH, Dat basdard broke by dose!" Joey yelled out, his speech critically impaired from his recent injury. Kaiba, who was momentarily stunned at the sight of the blond covered in his own blood, did not expect the sudden attack. Joey had tackled Seto to the ground and was punching every part of him he could. In Seto's attempt to get the crazed mutt off of him he had grabbed at his clothing, causing his shirt to twist and become pulled up over his head. Seto stopped struggling at once as he saw the bruises that littered the blond's back, each in a peculiar shape, as if he was hit with something deliberately. Joey, remembering his injuries, sprang up off of Seto and pulled his shirt down as quickly as he could but he knew the damage was already done.

"That's enough!" Intervened a much older and mature Yugi than the one that was there moments before, his body clearly taken over by the spirit of the millennium puzzle. His voice was stern and filled with anger.

Kaiba stood up and brushed himself off, quickly replacing his shocked, pity filled face with his regular cold look.

The air was filled with an awkward silence where no one knew what to say or do after seeing what lied on Joey's back.

Kaiba recovered first, "Later dweebs" He said coldly, taking a few strides down the sidewalk as his limo pulled up a little down the street. Roland, Kaiba's bodyguard, came running towards the group to assess the situation. He saw a slightly ruffled Seto with specks of blood on his uniform and another very bloody, injured teen. Roland ran up to the boy "I'm very sorry sir, you will be compensated for the treatment of your injuries dealt by Mr. Kaiba"

"I do dot deed his fuckid' cash" Joey sneered, glaring at the brunette, internally cursing himself about how stupid his voice sounded in front of his biggest enemy. The blood continued streaming from his rapidly swelling nose and dark bruises started to appear around his eyes due to his broken nose.

"With black eyes like that you're starting to resemble a dog more and more all the time … I think I'll call you Spot" Kaiba taunted, exerting even more cruelness, making up for the moment he lost his cover and actually felt bad for the mutt.

Joey sprung for attack again but this time his buddies had a good hold of him. Kaiba looked at the situation and gave a smug laugh while shaking his head before getting into the back of the limo.

Roland quickly strode over to Joey, holding out what looked like a business card. "Here's my card, if you change your mind about your injuries then call this number and I will make sure the legal department at Kaiba Corp covers the expenses." He then entered the limo and it drove down the street.

"We've got to get you to a hospital Joey!" cried a hysterical Yugi, back to his young innocent self.

"Id's alrighd, I'b okay" Joey said through the blood.

"No its not! If it's about the money, I can pay or we can call gramps and he-"

"No!" Joey quickly said, interrupting the small boy, then continued with a lighter tone. "I could dot do dat to ya Yug, I feel fibe"

"Well… at least come to the Game Shop and Gramps can help fix you up" Yugi suggested. After a moment of consideration, Joey agreed as he watched his blood drip onto the sidewalk.

After the short, silent walk, the group entered to the Game Shop. Grandpa was not surprised about Joey's nose, seeing as he had seen the boy with many other injuries in his day and knew of Joey's temper. The group remained quiet as grandpa did his work. He cleaned the blood off of Joey's face with a damp cloth and tried to assess the damage.

"I can't tell for sure how bad you're nose is until all this swelling goes down. All I can do is give you this." Grandpa handed Joey an icepack and instructed him to leave it on his nose.

"And keep you're head up!" he added. Grandpa shook his head as he looked at Joey's mangled face. "Now back in my day if we couldn't solve our problems with card games, we didn't resort to punching our opponents, we had more civilized methods. We would simply-"

And that's when Joey stopped listening and his mind strayed back to his own problems. Joey loved Grandpa, and sometimes felt like he was the closest thing he had to a father, but man did that guy have some boring stories.

That son of a bitch Kaiba! Now thanks to him everyone has seen the marks he had on his back and Joey didn't know how to even begin to explain what they were from. This is all Kaiba's fault. If that rich, snobby jerk wanted to make his life even more difficult and hopeless, well then he succeeded all right. Joey was typically a good fighter, hence why the street thug gang kept him around. Joey couldn't see why everytime him and Kaiba fought, he always came out the loser. Joey looked down at his uniform. Ugh, totally covered in blood, and this was his only uniform too. It would take him forever to try and scrub the blood out of it. Fear filled his body as he thought about going home. What would his dad say if he saw this? He would surely get punished for fighting … and taunted for losing. He knew he shouldn't have risen to Kaiba's bait but it was his fault, wasn't it?

"-and then all our differences would be gone and our problems would be solved." Joey heard Grandpa finish.

"Now lets take a look at that nose," Grandpa said, pulling the icepack away. "Hmm, there's nothing much else I can do for it. I'd say go to the hospital for this one"

"Yea. Righd" Joey muttered.


	4. False Concernment

Chapter 4 – False Concernment

Seto Kaiba was sitting at his desk in his home office, neglecting the stack of work he knew he should have been doing if he wanted to get his new gaming merchandise on the market in the next 6 months. He was pissed. Earlier that day he was involved in a brawl with that stupid mutt … again. Did he honestly think he could ever win? Kaiba had been in more fights with that punk than he could remember. He thought maybe he'd had beaten some sense into him. Apparently not.

It wasn't his fault, Kaiba thought; he came at me for Christ's sake. Yet he still couldn't shake the feeling deep in his stomach that he thought he got rid of for good. He had seen grown men grovel at his feet after Kaiba had been through with them. He's destroyed reputable businessmen, ruined people's lives all in a day's work and yet he had never felt this feeling when disposing of them. "It's a dog eat dog world" he said aloud, trying to justify his actions. But what was this feeling that had been bothering him so, deterring him from his workload. Guilt? Pity? He couldn't possibly feel those things for that sniveling dog. Only weak people let their emotions get in their way, even if he had never hurt that moron as badly as he did that day.

The sight of Joey's bruised and bloody face passed through Kaiba's mind, making him feel a surge of anger through his body as he thought of how he crushed that boys face. It was his fault, he had it coming! That mutt better have enough sense to seek medical attention, but knowing Joey's financial position, he probably won't. He also remembered the markings he saw on his back. The ones that couldn't be done by any mere accident. The ones that someone else had to do. That someone else did deliberately. Kaiba felt the surge of anger pass through him once more, but his time, unable to control his temper which he usually kept carefully in check, grabbed the first thing he could get his hands on, being his computer monitor, and sent is crashing to the floor. The sound of shattering glass and metal thwarting as it hit the floor echoed through the entire floor of his manor.

Little pitter pattering foot steps grew louder and the door swung open revealing Mokuba, eyes wide with shock as he peered at the catastrophe that was once a very expensive computer monitor.

"What's wrong, Seto?" Mokuba said, words filled with worry.

Seto just stormed past him, and said, "Have another computer monitor ordered and if it isn't here by the end of the week, someone will pay dearly."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Joey returned straight home from Yugi's after promising he would go to the hospital, which he had absolutely no intent on doing. He snuck into his apartment, afraid of his father's reaction, but then as he realized there was no one home, he was able to relax. Joey went to his painkiller stash and grabbed an assortment of Demerol, Percocets, and whatever else he could grab fast enough and downed them, not needing any liquid to wash them down, having lots of experience without. Knowing the pills would take a while to kick in, he stripped and took his spoiled uniform to the bathtub and began to scrub out the blood. Joey was actually quite impressed with his handiwork by the time he was done; the stain was not that obvious. Joey hung up his uniform to dry and slumped into his bedroom, feeling the sedative effects from the pills.

Joey lay on the floor of his bedroom, staring at the peeling wallpaper from bloodshot eyes. He didn't quite make it to his bed, which consisted of an old, warn out mattress with some blankets thrown on top in a heap. A small smirk played across his face. He felt great! His nose didn't hurt at all anymore. None of his injuries hurt anymore either. Joey couldn't feel much of anything. The apartment was empty. He heard no sound but his slow, shallow breathing. All the worrying he had done earlier at the Game Shop about his injuries and his father were all for naught. Joey couldn't think of a single thing to worry about. He couldn't believe he was worried about his nose before; it was nothing but a scratch.

Just then a new wave of the sweats overtook his body as he scratched at his skin in a mangy dog-like manner. This was the best Joey had felt in such a long time, he was totally relaxed and was at peace with the world. Joey tried getting up. Bad idea. Dizziness overtook him and he fell back onto the floor, his hands far too uncoordinated to catch his fall. Joey suddenly felt sick to his stomach. He tried to pick himself up again but there was no use. His nausea worsened. He directed all of his thoughts to not throwing up. He lay still for a few minutes as he felt the feeling pass. As he lifted his head off of his arm it was resting on he suddenly felt hot burning fluid rise through his throat and unable to control it, he vomited on the floor. Seeing as Joey hadn't eaten in hours, there was not much substance to his vomit, making the undiluted stomach acid burn even more. Joey continued gagging, even though nothing was coming out. Finally he managed to relax as he rested his head on the floor beside the puddle he had created and passed out. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Joey arrived at school the following day, he received many stares and frightened looks. Some students, even teachers stopped and stared at his broken face, not concerned about etiquette. Joey felt the anger consume him and had to use much self-constraint to control his temper as he walked to his locker. As he passed a large glass trophy case, he saw his reflection in the glass panels. Deep blue lay beneath hazel eyes. The swelling of his nose had gone down considerably, which started to reveal its condition. The swing of Kaiba's punch had made the bone break towards his right, making it quite crooked. At least with the decreased swelling he was able to speak almost normally again. When he woke up that morning, his right nostril began to bleed quite profusely which he remedied by plugging it with some toilet paper, which still remained there.

Joey walked through the school halls to his homeroom proudly with his bloodstained uniform and paper dangling from his nose. Knowing that the whole school probably knew about the fight between him and Kaiba, he had to show everyone that he wouldn't hide away and be embarrassed. He had to keep his dignity and the best way Joey thought he would achieve that was to keep his head up. Joey Wheeler would not give Kaiba the satisfaction of knowing he was ashamed of his mutilated face so instead of trying to hide it and be a coward, he would flaunt his injury. Joey would pretend like there was nothing different. No, he would act arrogant and smug, just to prove his point that Kaiba couldn't break him. His arrogance in his battered condition would send a "Fuck You" to everyone who continued to stare or thought what happened to him was funny.

As Joey entered the already filled classroom, the conversation ceased almost immediately as all eyes were focused on Joey. Even the teacher was momentarily hypnotized by the sight in front of him. Joey didn't dare let his eyes gaze over to the far right of the classroom. He knew he couldn't bear to see a smug-faced, snot-nosed, arrogant, egomaniac knowing that he would probably spontaneously combust with rage if he did. Eventually the class started talking again amongst themselves except the kid to Joey's right who continued his stare as Joey purposely looked in the opposite direction. Angered, he turned to the kid who had a dumb expression stuck on his pimply, pre-pubescent face. "Didn't anyone eva tell ya it's rude to stare?" Joey growled, surprised how angry his voice came out from the pent-up anger he developed from his trip down the hall. Joey didn't mind, he never cared for the kid much anyway, or the few sparse hairs under his nose he considered a moustache.

The bell rang and the class commenced. Joey tried his best to pay attention but found it difficult from being so riled up from that morning. Halfway through the class, there was a knock at the door, revealing a middle-aged polished woman at the door, wearing red-framed spectacles and a gray, pinstriped suit. Her brunette hair was pulled into a tight bun. She shared some quick words with the professor before Joey was beckoned to the door. Joey stood up with legs as heavy as lead. The woman revealed a shocked, disgusted face as she peered into Joey's but quickly masked her surprise with a warm smile. "Would you mind accompanying me to my office?" she spoke, her voice dripping with false kindness.

"And do I have a choice?" Joey sneered. Everyone else that morning had been plagued by Joey's anger, he didn't see why she should be an exception.

"I'd really like it if you would," the woman replied, her tone turning icy as she put her hand on his shoulder and directed him down the hall.

The moment the woman touched his shoulder where his belt marks were he winced momentarily, then regained control of his facial features and returned them to his best scowl. He wasn't sure whether she saw or not, her sharp eyes quickly analyzed his face before looking ahead once more.

They entered her office and Joey was politely told to sit down, which he did reluctantly. "My name is Mrs. Sack and I am one of the counselors at this school. Everything said in this office will, of course, be confidential and don't mind the notebook," she said as she raised her black pen. "All my notes are just for your school record." She smiled sweetly as if taking notes about the conversation Joey knew they were about to have was nothing to worry about.

She continued, "It was brought to my attention that your endeavors in the classroom have been dwindling. Is there anything going on? Are you facing problems at home or school?"

"Well for starters, who brought 'dis to your attention? Was it one of my professors?" Joey asked, knowing it was probably the nosy chemistry teacher who tried interrogating him the other day when he was out of it.

"I will not disclose who informed me of your recent behavior, but it actually came from a concerned classmate." Joey was caught off guard. It couldn't possibly be one of the gang who tipped off the counselor. They all knew things weren't perfect at home but would they betray him like that? His thoughts were reflected in his face.

"This is why it seems so alarming," the counselor continued, "Coming from a classmate makes it more concerning seeing as they tend to know you better."

"Well they can't know me very well if they think something is up" Joey retorted.

"Perhaps…" the counselor commented offhandedly, not convinced as she scribbled a note in her notepad. "My information tells me you live alone with your father. Do you have a good relationship with him?"

"Yea," Joey lied, "We get along great."

"Has he ever hit you?"

"No!" Joey replied a bit too quickly, as if expecting the question. More notes.

"Has he ever touched you inappropriately?"

"Say Wha'?" Joey asked, surprised by the forwardness of the question.

Mrs. Sack gave a great sigh and removed her glasses, then looked at Joey. "Has he ever touched your genitals or asked you to touch-"

"Whoa, hold on 'dere, I know what ya meant," Joey interrupted quickly, "Of course not, he would neva' do that!" Joey stated, being completely honest.

"Hmm" was the all counselor said, scribbling something quick in her notebook.

Mrs. Sack gave another sigh, "Now this is a part of the job I hate but I cannot ignore it" she said, not sounding the least bit troubled. "The student who informed me about your behavior also reported seeing marks on you that seemed suspicious. They wouldn't tell me when or where but they seemed concerned that your safety was not guaranteed at your current dwelling," the counselor disclosed, awaiting Joey's reaction to this information.

Joey quickly understood what the counselor was insinuating. "If you're suggestin' that my dad is not bein' a proper father, than you are wrong. He's a great dad!" Joey heatedly defended.

"Tell me what happened to your nose then." She spoke coldly.

"'Dat rich prick Kaiba happened, alright!" Joey spouted angrily. "We were in a fight yesterday." He continued in a softer tone.

"And what did your father think about your injuries? Did he seem concerned? To me it looks like you're nose is broken pretty bad and in need of some medical attention."

"He was very concerned," lied Joey. His father hadn't even seen the state he was in.

"Then why haven't you received the proper care?" she pressed on, eager to find a reason why Joey's father was inadequate.

"We can't exactly afford luxuries like doctors and stuff like 'dat" Joey muttered.

"Not even for his son's injuries?" She said, not expecting Joey to answer but rather to show her disapproval as she wrote very quickly.

Joey sat quietly and watched her write, becoming more nervous every second she continued. What could she be writing about? Did he give anything away? Finally he needed to break the silence. "What now?" he asked as she continued to write for a few more seconds until she slowly came to a stop. "Well" she said, looking up at Joey with a look of disregard on her face.

"This is how I see it. Every parent has one responsibility for their child and that is to maintain their well being and provide them with all the nurturing and support they need to grow. This includes providing a loving home, and your basics such as food, shelter and protection. It is also very important that if the child has succumbed to injury, that all measures should be taken to provide treatment in order to return the child to a state of health. It seems like your father is failing crucially in that aspect and potentially in many other areas of care." She stated in a hard voice, no pretence of care or concern in her words, just accusations.

"You don't know a damn thing about my father!" Joey yelled, as he stood up, sick of listening to why his father was trash. Mrs. Sack looked neither surprised nor affected by Joey's harsh words, probably receiving them frequently in her line of work.

"It's the responsibility of any good parent to take proper care of their child and if they cannot perform these duties they have no right to have children." She retorted matter-of-factly in the same hard, uncaring voice.

"My father is a good man!" Joey yelled each word individually to emphasize his point. "And I don't have ta listen to this! You know nothing about me or my family so why don't you butt out!" He turned quickly and had his hand on the doorknob.

"I wouldn't leave if I were you." She responded calmly, a smug look present on her hard features.

"And why's that?" Joey said, turning around swiftly.

"Because I will call your father and ask him personally why your injuries cannot be dealt with. If his answers do not satisfy me, which they probably won't, then I'll call the children's care facility and we'll go after your father for child neglect." She threatened icily.

Joey slowly walked back to his seat and sat down, defeated. "What do you want me to do then?" He said, no sound of defiance left in his voice.

"You must get your nose treated professionally and I would like to see a signed doctors note proving this or I will go through with my plans."

"Alright." Is all Joey said before getting up and dismissing himself from the office, slamming the door behind him.


	5. Giving In

Author's Notes:

- So I worked in a hospital so a lot of these things I've actually saw but I live in Canada so I don't know if hospital procedures and stuff like that are different in the States.  
- There is also free healthcare here so I just assumed that in the States the hospital sends you a bill for your expenses if you do not have health insurance, which Joey obviously doesn't have.

Chapter 5 – Giving In

Joey sat on his bedroom floor; phone in one hand, the card Roland had handed him in the other. He'd been sitting like this for the past half-hour, trying to figure out his options. That was the problem, he had none. He couldn't possibly afford going to the hospital on his own and he couldn't risk the school counselor going through with her threats and causing trouble for him and his father either. He was also suffering from on and off nosebleeds and was finding it considerably difficult to breath through his nose, knowing that that couldn't be good, not to mention that his whole face throbbed with pain. So why was Joey having so much trouble dialing that number if it was his only answer. Joey saw it as a form of personal defeat. Joey wasn't used to getting help seeing as he knew he rarely would receive it from his family and felt too guilty to accept handouts from Yugi. His dad always told him to never rely on anyone but yourself and only weak people needed help. His father was a perfect example of his theory…not. He completely relied on Joey to take care of everything but his father said these opinionated words before his life spun out of control. Joey was used to looking out for himself and he found it very difficult to ask for help. Especially when this help essentially came from the person he loathed the most.

Joey stared absent-mindedly around his bedroom, procrastinating about what he knew he had to do. He looked at the ground where he occupied the previous night when he passed out. Joey let a small chuckle escape his lips. He had been such an idiot to think everything was alright. He knew the drugs were the cause of his optimism, and he was abusing more lately than ever. Earlier that day he had cleaned up the mess he made on the floor with some paper towels, figuring he'd have to deal with it sooner or later, and sooner is always better when it comes to vomit.

Joey heaved a great sigh and looked at the phone. He dialed the number, slowly, then placed the phone to his head, hoping Kaiba wasn't around when this Roland guy picked up the phone. Roland's professional tone was heard through the phone. Joey tentatively told him about needing some help with the medical bill, but, to Joey's relief, he need not say much more for Roland took care of it and had the arrangements made, almost as if he was expecting Joey to call. All Joey had to do was send his medical bills to Kaiba Corp and they would be taken care of.

Joey gave a sigh of relief as if a huge burden was lifted from his shoulders. It hurt his pride to do this, but he knew he couldn't help it.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Joey sat in a chair with blue padding and metal arms identical to the others that surrounded him. The walls were a pale blue and a small, outdated television hung from the corner where the 6 o'clock news was on. Joey was only half listening to the story that was being reported. Something about a recent bust of some teens. A commercial then played showing a new flashy gadget and the huge logo "Kaiba Corp" broadcasted all over the place. "Bastard," Joey muttered, as he sat there, brooding as he watched the billionaires evident success while Joey sat in a hospital waiting room, waiting to be seen for the injury Kaiba himself gave him.

As Joey tore his eyes away from the television he saw an assortment of other injured people. Joey laughed internally; he actually fit in when he was with these people. Joey's beaten face that caused bystanders to stare and drew a lot of attention wherever he went blended in perfectly well in the hospital. It was like they were all connected through the bond of having to wait for hours just to see a doctor to get a quick treatment. When he was surrounded by these people, he felt more at peace, knowing that they were all in the same boat. They also wouldn't judge him or assume anything like everyone at school did because they were all in the same position. The shy patients occasionally asked each other how their injuries occurred and listened to their stories or just sat and shared friendly smiles, knowing that nothing needed to be said. One by one they slowly disappeared through the large white door as different injuries filtered through the front door to the hospital. Right from the guy who had his arm in a quickly homemade sling to the woman who sported a very nervous, and tired expression, bags evident under her eyes and hair hap-hazard, who held her sick son in her arms.

Joey was beginning to feel glad he came. He felt some sort of acceptance he would never receive from the delusions his pills gave him. It's pretty bad when a bunch of depressed, sick people make you feel better, Joey thought. "I'm pretty sadistic," Joey muttered to himself, as a nurse came into the waiting room and beckoned another patient through the door, who was not sporting any visible injuries. Those are the worst, Joey thought, there could be anything wrong with them from mental disorders to cancer but you just don't know. Those are the ones you should really pity. A lot of them won't ever get better…

Just then the large white door opened again and the aged but warm-faced woman came through the door. "Joseph Wheeler," She called while looking down at the clipboard she carried. Joey walked towards the nurse, nervous but not completely sure why. "You'll be in Exam Room # 3," she said as she gestured with the arm holding the clipboard towards a small examination room. "A nurse will be with you momentarily," she continued kindly, no disregard or cruelty in her eyes, just understanding.

Joey sat on the small bed covered with a white sheet while looking around at the medical equipment. His eyes strayed to a round brown stain on the beige, speckled floor, which he knew to be blood, causing a chill course through his spine. Joey had no problem with blood, seeing as he had bled enough in his time to be used to it but the thought of the lasting remnants that would be stained on the hospital floor where no amount of bleach would ever remove it, disturbed him. A much younger nurse entered the room and sat on a stool.

"Okay, so let's get some information on you," she said in a professional but happy voice as she shut the door to the examination room.

"So, what happened?"

"Well, I fell … and I hit my face …" Joey finished lamely, suddenly feeling embarrassed about what actually happened. The nurse just peered up at Joey from her clipboard and gave a crooked smile. "It's okay to tell the truth, no one's going to judge you here. Being a nurse, I've heard it all."

Joey gave a great sigh. "I was in a fight and got punched in the face,"

"Okay," the nurse said, a small smile on her lips as she wrote down the information on her form, constantly sweeping stray hairs out of her face that kept falling from looking down at the clipboard.

"And how long ago did this happen?"

Joey thought for a moment of the events that occurred from the fight until now before responding. "A little over a day ago."

"Has it bled at all when it occurred or since it happened?"

"It bled a lot when it happened and has been bleeding on and off ever since."

"Alright," she finished as she wrote down a few more notes onto her clipboard and turned to the door. "A doctor will be with you momentarily," she said warmly with a kind look on her delicate features as she left the room.

Joey sat and waited, still feeling uneasy about the whole situation. Joey was very much out of his element, seeing as hospital visits were very rare in his life. His out of character shyness made him unusually quiet. Just then an older man walked through the door. He had a weathered but pleasant face with thick white hair and a white moustache.

"Hello Joseph, I'm Doctor Bailey," he said ceremoniously as he pulled up the stool with wheels. "Lets take a look at this nose of yours." Joey sat very still as the doctor gently put his hands on Joey's nose and began to feel the bridge and gently applying pressure, feeling for the irregular shape and seeing if the bones moved. Joey just sat with his eyes shut tight seeing as the doctor was putting him under intense pain. He tried his best not to let it show, seeing as Joey didn't want to look like a wimp. The doctor, noticing Joey's pained expression, stopped his investigation.

"Have you been having any trouble breathing through your nose?" the doctor then asked. Joey responded with a quick yes and the doctor continued. "Alright, well your nose is broken but I will be able to set and treat it."

"Alright," Joey said emotionlessly.

"How would you feel about coming back in a few days? The swelling has not completely gone down and it is much easier to set the bone when it is gone."

"I can't do 'dat" Joey said in the same emotionless tone, "It's gotta be today." He said with finality in his voice. He thought about the counselor and did not want to pose any risk of her calling home. He also thought of how long it took him to walk to the hospital from the school and did not want to make that trip again.

"Okay then. I'd rather have you treated now than not at all. I'll need to give you some local anesthetics so you won't be in pain when I set your nose. This will cause your face to go numb. I have also ordered for an injection of pain medication." He said as he left the room.

Joey's spirits picked up a little. At least he'll be feeling good real soon. A nurse came in a few minutes later carrying a needle. "Okay so the doctor ordered you a shot of Demerol so if you could stand up and pull down your pants…" Joey complied. He undid his belt, unbuttoned his jeans and pulled down his pants and boxers enough to expose some of his fleshy behind. The nurse, ignoring the marks that were still present, though less severe than they had been before, ripped open a small package containing a sterilizing wipe and began vigorously rubbing at Joey's skin, the vapors of rubbing alcohol reaching Joey's nose. She picked up her needle and said "One, two, three and poke" as she stabbed the needle and squeezed its contents into Joey's body that was craving the fix. The needle hurt, but it was almost a good hurt, or maybe it was just the anticipation Joey was feeling for the drugs that made him almost enjoy it.

The doctor returned roughly 20 minutes later followed by a nurse who pushed a cart behind him, covered in medical equipment. The injection they gave him before was now just starting to kick in and Joey just felt a great ease wash over his body. His eyes grew heavier and his whole body relaxed.

"Okay, just try to relax" the doctor soothed as he picked up the needle that the nurse had just prepared filled with the anesthetic. "Small poke" he said as he inserted it into the center part of his nose. He repeated this procedure on either side of his nose and then left the room, seeing as the numbing effects take a few minutes to kick in. Joey sat, feeling the strange sensation of losing the feeling in his face. It didn't feel that much different than having too many pills, except this numbness was a lot stronger, which made Joey glad. He wasn't fond of the idea of "setting" the bone. Joey liked his personal space and wasn't used to letting people invade it willingly.

The doctor re-entered. "Alright," the doctor said, attempting to sound cheery, "Let's do this thing." He pushed on Joey's nose in the opposite way it was broken and started moving the bone back into place. Joey didn't feel pain necessarily but a strong pressure against his face and he could feel his nose surrendering under the doctor's touch which made him feel a little uneasy, despite how tough he always tried to act. After the doctor was satisfied with the position of the bone, he packed Joey's nose with nasal packing to control the steady trickle of blood that was now running out of his nose from the setting and also applied an external splint.

"I'm writing you a prescription for some painkillers and some antibiotics for the nasal packing," the doctor mumbled while writing down the order onto the forms he had in front of him. He handed them to Joey and turned to leave right as Joey remembered about the note.

"Oh, can you write me a note saying you treated my nose?" Joey asked, unusually shy.

"Uh, yea." The doctor responded slowly, surprised by the request. After Joey received the note he pocketed it and thanked the doctor. A nurse interrogated him about how he was getting home, seeing as if Joey drove he couldn't drive home on the meds he was on. Joey told her that he was planning on walking home and after much arguing from the nurse who seemed to think that he was in no shape to walk home, Joey was released from the hospital. Joey had no doubt he would make it home alright seeing as he had done much more strenuous activities while injured and loopy after taking too many meds before in his life.

As Joey was about to make his leave, the nurse reminded him to pick up the prescriptions the doctor gave him at their pharmacy. Joey was never planning on actually getting the meds the doctor gave him, seeing as he could never afford medication from a pharmacy before and only got meds from the streets for helping out the gang. And even then they weren't guaranteed to be pure. But then Joey remembered that his medical bills were to be paid by Kaiba Corp and surely the medications were essential. Joey's face contorted into a smile, the first one he had worn all day. "Thank you," he told the nurse as he walked in the direction of the on-site pharmacy, a new spring in his step, "And thank you, Kaiba" he added under his breath.


	6. Confrontation

Chapter 6 – Confrontation

Seto Kaiba was laying awake in his king sized bed. He turned over and looked at his clock on his bedside table. It was past 2 o'clock. The clock was a gift from the owner of another successful company that deals with an assortment of electronics. They had done business together, much to the delight of the owner who gave Seto a variety of their latest products. Little did the owner know that Seto would grow to hate that clock. It woke him up every morning with its dreaded alarm and it served to taunt him when he couldn't sleep by displaying a time much later than Seto hoped it would be when he was exhausted and had school in the morning. If only that business owner knew how much Seto resented him because of his … _gift_.

The later it got the more he wanted to sleep, but the more he wanted to sleep the harder it was to fall asleep. He rolled back over and stared at the ceiling, while pulling his red silk duvet cover over his half-naked body. Seto was exhausted, but his mind wouldn't let him sleep. He had been working late that night, again. His work was piling up so he was starting to work later and later to keep up. Mokuba wasn't happy about it. He'd been thinking about a lot lately, so much he had trouble concentrating on his work, and trouble sleeping.

It all stemmed back to that stupid mutt. If the mutt's attitude as of late wasn't alarming, the disturbance that occurred yesterday was particularly unsettling. If Joey was already injured and clearly in pain, why would he attack Seto in the attempt to start another brawl? Especially when Seto always wins their altercations anyway.

"Does he have a death wish!?" Seto said aloud, feeling anger build up in his stomach as he thought of the mutt's stupidity. As he said this, his anger quickly turned to shock, and then almost fear. What if he does? If the mutt's life is bad enough, being poor and abused, maybe that is enough to cause someone to think about ending their life. But no, Seto knows how that life is, and he never thought about something so stupid. And the mutt has his gang of annoyances … they wouldn't let him do that. At this thought, Seto relaxed, but still felt a pang of worry. "What do _I_ care about that dog," Seto muttered, brooding over the lack of control of his emotions.

Seto didn't need to feel guilty anymore. He was the one who told the chemistry teacher that Joey needed to see the school counselor, knowing that being so influential, the teacher would probably set up the meeting and Joey would never expect Seto of doing it because Seto got the teacher to do it. It was Seto's only idea of covering his tracks to make sure that the mutt didn't know it was him. Joey seemed spaced out lately, kind of like how Seto had been feeling, but Joey seemed too spaced out to just be distracted. Seto could tell that even his friends were uneasy as of late. They weren't their easy going selves ever since the mutt has been acting strange. It's not like Seto watched them or anything; he was just extremely perceptive and could tell when something was wrong. It came in handy in the business world and was one of his helpful attributes that made him so successful.

But then the mutt didn't even bother going to the meeting and the teacher's attempt of helping Joey was even more pathetic. The following day when Seto saw Joey's back, he couldn't ignore that. He told the counselor directly and told her to make sure that Joey attended the next meeting. He may have threatened the counselor with lawyers and legal terms, but it was the only way to see some action because everyone knows the school counselors are useless. Seto justified his actions by thinking that if Joey received help than he wouldn't feel guilty about breaking his nose. He thought if the mutt got help than Seto wouldn't think about him anymore.

And who were those sketch characters Joey hung around with sometimes. They went to a different high school, Seto knew that for sure. Joey was usually pretty inconspicuous about meeting up with them, as if he were trying to hide the fact he was associated with them. What Joey didn't know was that Kaiba had eyes and ears all over the city. Being a businessman, it benefited him to know what was going on. If the reason why Joey was acting strange was linked to this group than Seto wanted to know all about it. Seto always liked to be one step ahead of his enemies and if there is something that is worth knowing, than he wants to know it. The information may come in handy later on. Seto made a mental note to have Joey monitored. Maybe that would put his mind at ease and allow him to stop thinking about him.

Kaiba gave a heavy sigh and slipped out of bed. He took a few steps to his bathroom, wearing nothing but his silk boxers on his tall, lean frame. He walked past the Jacuzzi tub to a large one of a kind cabinet, elegantly adorned and hand painted, and opened it in a resentful, almost angry fashion. He grabbed a pill bottle that was at the back behind his fleet of cologne bottles, each one very expensive and hardly used. He read the label while opening the childproof lid and popped 2 in his mouth. He took a sip of water from the sink and replaced the bottle angrily.

They were only sleeping pills that were prescribed to him a while ago when he was having trouble sleeping for completely different reasons. He still hated taking them. Seto didn't approve of pills in any form. If civilization a thousand years ago could survive without a pharmacy down the street than so could he. People with as much power as he didn't need to bow down to a weakness. Having to take pills to fall asleep instead of over coming this challenge made him furious with himself. The fact that he had a weakness he couldn't deal with himself just disgusted him. He rarely ever took them, hating any type of drug in his system, but he knew he was desperate for sleep and he wouldn't fall asleep naturally for quite some time. He looked at his clock before crawling back into his bed. It was 3 o'clock. Seto just gave a little grunt of discontent and tried to relax.

* * *

Joey indeed managed to make it home all right from the hospital, even though he was impaired. Joey wasn't too bad from the shot, seeing as he was used to being on some sort of medication. He felt drowsy and a little bit unsteady but he was still competent. He was still internally celebrating the free painkillers he got. This way he could continue his habit and could avoid the gang for a while. When he arrived at his apartment, his dad was home and lying on the couch like usual, a pile of cheap beer bottles scattered across the floor. When Joey entered the apartment, his father's head lifted and he peered at Joey with half-lidded eyes.

"Hey, what the hell happened to you?" his father asked with laughter in his voice.

Joey answered simply. "A fight."

"It doesn't look like you faired too well. I thought you were a better fighter than that. I guess you don't take after your old man," His father laughed again, obviously very drunk. "Don't let me down kid, we can't have you embarrassing me by getting beat up." His father continued, the amusement still in his voice. Joey said nothing as he let out a low sigh and headed in the direction of his room. His father must have been in the happy stages of his drunken stupor but just because he was happy doesn't mean he wasn't still an asshole.

His father's tone turned angry. "Wait a second; did you go to the hospital? Are you spending _my_ money on your stupid face?" he called after Joey.

"No," replied Joey as he slowly turned around, not wanting to have this conversation. "The bill was sent to the other guy"

"And who may that be?" His father asked, no longer angry but intrigued.

"Kaiba," Joey snarled, focusing all his anger into spitting out his name.

His dad's eyes grew wide and a smile spread across his face. "…_The_ Kaiba. My son was knocked out by _the _Kaiba. Wow kid, you fought with someone famous! Oh wait, we could sue! Yea he has tons of money; he's what, a billionaire? Yea we can…"

Joey quickly made the few strides to his bedroom and shut the door on his father's voice that began to rant about the possibilities. Joey hated Kaiba and his father wasn't even concerned that he had seriously injured his son. His only concerns were how Joey losing the fight would make him look, and what kind of money he can get out of it. His father was always selfish. Joey whipped his backpack off of his back and threw it at the wall out of anger. He collapsed on his mattress and put his head in his hands. Joey was furious. He could take the abuse from anyone at school who felt like taking a jab at him for losing against Kaiba again, but not his own father, the one person he thought should have his back. The next time he fought Kaiba he would destroy him; that would shut him up for good.

* * *

The next few days passed in a blur for Joey. He went to school as usual and attempted to stay focused in class, knowing if he continued to be a poor student it would cause him even more problems. The following day, after his hospital trip, Joey confronted the gang at lunch. He needed to know who ratted him out to the counselor. He went over it a hundred times in his head and he knew that one of them must have done it. Joey really didn't want to start the conversation, knowing how awkward the whole situation was, but he had to know.

"Alright guys, I got somethin' to ask ya." They all looked up at him with avid attention. "Which one of ya talked to the school counselor?" Joey's question was vague. He couldn't bring himself to say allowed what they all knew was on his back.

The gang continued to look at him with uneasy faces. Yugi was the first to speak up. "None of us did … right guys?" Joey looked at each of his friends standing in front of him, all of them nodding in agreement.

"Well then … who did?" Joey asked, his voice coming out a bit more angrily than he intended it to, not completely believing what they were trying to sell him.

It was Tea who burst forward, not being able to hold it any longer. "I don't know but I'm glad they did it!" she exclaimed, bursting into tears. "We've all been so worried about you and you don't tell us anything anymore!" she continued, as tears poured down her face, saying what the rest of the group was thinking. "If you have a problem than you can come to us, we are all there for each other! When Yugi lost his grandpa, we were all there to help him out. So now that you have a problem we want to help." Tea finished, unable to go on, putting her hands to her face and sobbing as Tristan took her in his arms.

"Yea but guys … 'dere's nothing goin' on," Joey stated, eyes wide, bewildered at Tea's sudden display of emotion.

Tristan spoke in a low voice, very seriously. "We know there is man; you don't need to lie to us, we all saw."

"No. Ya don't understand! That's nothin'." Joey said, starting to get agitated by his friend's persistence.

"Don't tell us that it's nothing." Yugi began, stepping forward, tears brimming in his eyes. "You need help and we are here. You have options! You could come live with gramps and me. I know its small but we could make it work!" Yugi exclaimed, losing himself. Joey knew that Yugi wasn't one to cry. He only saw him do it when his grandpa lost his soul. Yugi was usually so strong. It hurt Joey a lot to see Yugi break like this because of him.

"So just because someone ratted me out you guys are all against me now?" Joey accused, now on the defensive.

"No one ratted you out! Don't you get it? They were trying to help you because they cared! It should have been us but we were scared that you would snap on us and we believed you when you told us nothing was going on because we trusted you!" Yugi yelled, very uncharacteristically, unable to hold back. Joey looked down at his best friends tear laden face. It was filled with desperation. Joey was so stunned he couldn't say anything.

Tristan continued where Yugi left off. "You should be thanking whoever told the counselor, whoever it is, is a good person and I agree with them all the way, man. I mean it got your nose fixed didn't it? If it weren't for that prick Kaiba you wouldn't have needed to but don't you see they did you a favour?"

Joey stood staring at his friends, slack jaw and at a loss. This is not how he expected this conversation to go at all. It then occurred to Joey that all of his friends have been on edge lately, and they were probably thinking these things for a while now. It was because of him they were worrying. Joey realized how easily he brought all of them to such an emotional state; he realized how much they have all been holding in. He knew they cared but they didn't know they were talking about. It wasn't up to them to say when Joey needed help and what he needed. It was _his_ life.

"Guys, it's fine. Jus' leave it alone." Joey said finally, in a slow dead voice. He couldn't stand to look at his friends upset faces anymore knowing that it was because of him they were upset. He hated the fact he was hurting them but his life was just something he didn't want to talk about with anyone. It was what it was. He just wanted things to go back to normal but if it couldn't he'd rather distance himself away from his friends so they wouldn't have to worry about him anymore. He wouldn't make them feel that way anymore, he cared too much about them.

"I've got to go…" Joey said quietly, not knowing what to say. Yugi began to protest but Joey was already gone before they could say anything to stop him.

* * *

… Okay not much happened in this chapter... I know. It was really just to check back with Seto, see how he was feeling and address Joey's friends about the counselor thing. AND Tea needed to make a super special awesome friendship speech because that's all she's good for. ^_^ Yea… their little friendship conversation was pretty lammeee… but I feel like it was something they would say and it wouldn't be right if Joey's friends weren't very concerned.


	7. Just Like Old Times

Chapter 7 – Just Like Old Times

Joey Wheelers heart was pounding so hard it was all he could hear. He was breathing quickly and his face was burning hot. He stood on the corner of a dark street, his legs so numb he felt like he was floating there, while his hands were shaking. Joey was feeling a mixture of fear, anxiety and excitement. He usually felt like this right before he did a job for the old street gang, but never this bad. Maybe it was because he hadn't worked for the gang in such a long time, but Joey felt very nervous.

He then remembered something and threw his hand into his pocket on the inside of his jacket and pulled out a plastic baggy. Inside were a few small tablets that he dumped into his mouth and swallowed. They were Lorazepam, a sedative pill given to people with anxiety disorders. It would help calm him down a bit so he could keep a cool head and get the job done.

That's why the gang liked him, he was very reliable and was a lot smarter than some of the other recruits they had. Joey had been very deeply involved when he was younger, seeing as when he was younger and didn't have Yugi and felt like he had very little options. He was trying to slowly ease his way out, sick of what he had to do. It was dangerous, but Joey had to do it, and continued these odd jobs to keep the gang leader appeased because it's typical that once you're in a gang, you're in it for life.

He twisted his head quickly in the opposite direction, looking behind him. He swore he heard a scuffle of feet behind him and what looked like a dark figure dart behind a building, but he could have been imagining it in his anxious state. He was supposed to meet another gang member here, and the anticipation was killing him. A lot of times the waiting is a lot worse than actually doing the deed.

He'd been putting off working for the gang for quite some time, trying to make the time between jobs longer and longer, but the gang wouldn't have it. On his way home from school, a few day's after him and his buddies had their falling out, he was confronted by a member Joey had never seen before. He didn't say a single word. He simply slipped his hand into his jacket, making Joey flinch out of habit. When he pulled his hand out, it was only a piece of paper that was clasped in his hand which he slipped into Joey's hand very fluently as he passed, while giving him a nod of acknowledgment. Joey already knew who it was from before unfolding it and finding the information he would need for his next job. It's not like Joey could refuse to do it; not if he knew what was good for him and he didn't have much time to think about it either, seeing as it was scheduled for that night.

Joey was beginning to become impatient. The cool night air was weaving its way through the thin material of his green jacket, causing him to shiver, even though his face was burning. Just then a figure emerged from across the street that was moments ago obscured by the darkness. He was a short skinny guy, who had a spring to his step, one of those spirited people always filled with energy. As Joey peered closer he recognized him and recalled that his name was Matthew, but everyone called him Matty. It was kind of a mockery of him because of his small stature. He wore a black jacket with black jeans and a toque, making Joey wish he dressed in something more low-profile. Joey knew him, but not very well. He only worked with him a couple times before, and knew his specialty was electronics. Joey was a good all around fighter, making him acceptable for many jobs, seeing as confrontation can often be involved, especially when they worked outside their turf. That is why getting beat up, especially by Kaiba, was particularly embarrassing. Joey was also good at breaking into places. Cars, stores, buildings, houses. That's why he was paired with Matty; they were a good combo for stealing cars. Joey bowed his head as he thought about what he was about to do.

"You ready?" was all Matty said when he reached Joey. "Yeah." Joey tried to make his voice come off confident.

"Oh yea," the younger teen said as he reached into his coat pocket. He thrust the silver handle of a Glock 17 towards Joey. Joey took the handle of his old pistol in his hand slowly, not completely wanting to accept but knowing its better to have a gun than no gun when performing grand theft auto. He got this gun when he seemed like just a kid, but gave it back when he went away for Duelist Kingdom. Apparently now that he's doing jobs again they felt like he needed it back. He took the gun and placed it in his coat pocket, where the pills he already took used to be.

They began walking in the direction of the richer side of town. They only stole cars from the rich, seeing as they had the best. They get reimbursed from their insurance companies for their stolen cars, Joey always told himself, trying to make him feel better. He was just causing a minor inconvenience for the car owners and making the overpaid insurance companies pay out. It seemed like Joey was always justifying everything he did lately. They were now walking past lot after lot, looking for the address that was scribbled on the paper of the car they were supposed to steal. They walked up to the lot with a shiny silver Lexus parked up a long driveway outside of a garage that was quite a far way from the lavish looking house. It was a few years old, but it would do. The real money was probably parked inside the garage, but that would be exceedingly more difficult to pull off.

"Not bad." Matty commented, as he walked up to the vehicle and took a look inside. "Alright, do your stuff, but if the alarm goes off, we run for it, kapeesh?"

"Don't you know how to dismantle it or somethin'?" Joey asked, panicked, assuming Matty would know something like that. "Yea… not so much," he replied shortly. They were both on the passenger's side, ducked down low so if anyone looked out from the house, they wouldn't see them.

Joey gave a frustrated sigh and pulled out a folded up coat hanger from the inside of his jacket. He bent it until it was straight and carefully put the hook end in the space between the side window on the passenger's side and the door. Once it was in the slot he started wiggling it around, looking for the pin to hook with the hanger to unlock the car. After a few minutes of this, he still couldn't find it.

"Hurry up man!" Matty whispered as his usual upbeat demeanor began to diminish, having spent a dangerous amount of time trying to break in. "Jus' give me a second!" Joey whispered, disliking the fact he was being rushed and pressured, especially because he was having difficulties. Joey heard voices far away, but thought nothing of it, concentrating hard on the task at hand. He was becoming more frantic, his careful quiet movements becoming loud and violent. Joey heart palpitations worsened and his hands started shaking uncontrollably, his fear increasing every second as his hands were jerking.

Joey repositioned, rising a bit higher and pushing the hanger in a bit farther, and felt the hook get caught on the pin. Joey let out a huge sigh of relieve as he pulled up on the hanger and unlocked the door. He pulled the hanger out of the gap and carefully opened the door. Matty climbed in and began his work. "Let's get the hell out of here." He said, as he hotwired the car. Joey jumped in the other side and a few moments later, the engine purred to life. They pulled out of the driveway and rolled down the next street in their newly stolen car. Matt began laughing as his spirits returned, knowing the worst was over. They just needed to drive the car to a warehouse out of town and they were done.

Up ahead they saw an obstruction. A few people were standing in the middle of the road and did not appear to be prepared to move for them. As they pulled up closer, Joey knew who they were. It was a couple of members from another gang. They were from a rich group, unlike the members of Joey's gang who were all from poor families.

"Uhh, what should I do?" Matty said nervously, completely shedding his positive attitude. "Turn around," Joey said, panic in his voice. Joey knew a confrontation from this group wouldn't be good. Matthew started to turn the car around but it was too late, the car was already surrounded. Matthew stepped on the brake, causing both inhabitants to rock forward. What seemed like the leader of the group tapped on the window of the Lexus and Matt rolled it down, noticing that some of the members had bats.

"What do you think you are doing stealing from our side of the city, huh"? He said slowly and deliberately. He was wearing a very big hoody and had it pulled over his head, so it was hard to make out his features.

"Uhhh, we didn't, this is mine." Matty lied, very poorly.

"Do you take me for stupid? I know whose car that is." Matty began to sweat, not used to confrontation. "Now how about you step out of that car and we settle this." Joey knew he had to do something. Matty was not a fighter, being so small and he couldn't risk him losing in a fight. He leaned over and whispered something to Matty who looked like he was going to pass out before Joey stepped out of the vehicle, "How about me?" he said, the pills he took earlier making him feel confident, just like old times. "I want both of ya!" the leader yelled, becoming agitated.

"Go!" Joey yelled, right before punching the gang leader in the face. The screech of tires squealing filled the air as he spun the car around and bolted in the opposite direction, the members of the gang jumping out of the way. "Follow him!" The gang leader yelled to the other members of his gang as he picked himself up after Joey's onslaught. The others ran back to their own vehicle, located a little down the street, while Joey was left to deal with the gang leader and another burly member. "Let's take him down," The gang leader spat, furious after being attacked. The leaders hood was pulled down now, revealing his face. He was considerably older looking than Joey, and quite ugly. Joey put his fists up, his eyes shifting from the furious gang leader to the burly guy. Joey's mind converted back to its defense mechanism mode. It's either them or him, and he'd much rather it be them.

Joey was at a huge disadvantage. Two against one was tough enough, not to mention he was already injured. The air was now silent and the three of them stood uncomfortably, staring at each other. Joey waited for their next move, not wanting to take on more than he could handle. It seemed like the gang leader wanted to take on Joey by himself, his pride hurting from Joey's surprise attack and wanting revenge. He threw a punch which Joey saw coming and dodged. Joey seized the moment to deliver a punch to his opponent's right kidney, causing him to veer away. Joey didn't wait this time and took another swing with his fist, colliding with the leaders face, causing him to fall back. Joey's plan was to keep him overwhelmed.

To Joey's surprise he was swept off of his feet and plummeted to the ground, landing on his back while a heavy weight landed on top of him. He had been tackled by the burly member who had taken the place of his fallen comrade. Joey received some powerful blows to the face before he was able to throw him off and jump back to his feet. He took his advantage when the second man was still down and kicked him before stumbling back from the punch delivered by the leader, who had reestablished himself and was back in the fight. That's when Joey saw the bat that one of the other members must have dropped when they went rushing after Matty. He picked it up, causing his bruised opponents to circle around him tentatively, not wanting to be on the receiving end of its swings.

They were both after him now, seeing as Joey had a lot of fight in him. Joey stepped slowly, knowing they wouldn't attack him. He planned on using this weapon to subdue them, allowing him to escape. The leader, becoming impatient, lunged at Joey, determined to knock him down. Joey gave the bat a great swing, connecting with his stomach and winded him. The burly member ran up and grabbed the bat with both his hands, leaving him wide open for Joey to kick him in the stomach, sending him falling backwards. They both stayed back this time, finally defeated. Joey was about to run for it before the leader straightened up again and an ugly, cocky smile replaced his defeated face. He pulled out a gun from his pants and pointed it right at Joey, his sidekick picking himself up and doing the same. Joey acted instinctively and pulled out his own, the Glock he had received about an hour previously, and pointed it back. They stood like that for what seemed like forever, even though only moments had passed. Joey was breathing hard; swear pouring off his face, waiting. He knew he wouldn't shoot anyone, but it was his only form of protection. They all stared at each other, at what seemed like a stalemate.

Just then the sound of sirens closing in on them fast pulled them out of their daze and Joey's opponents bolted as fast as they could in the opposite direction. Joey put the gun back in his jacket and began to run as well. Joey ran from the side street to the next road as he saw where the cops were coming from. They were closing in fast and Joey ran for all he was worth, knowing he couldn't go to jail. The sound of sirens were getting louder, alerting Joey that there were more than one cop car out there as he heard one coming in behind him.

He turned another corner and ran down the sidewalk. He dared to look behind him as he ran but a cop car was not what he saw. A black, sleek, very expensive sports car came speeding up quick behind him. Joey couldn't see who was inside because of the tinted windows. As it passed him it screeched to a stop, swerving onto the sidewalk as the passenger's door flew open, right in front of him. A very urgent voice yelled from within, "Get in!" It took Joey a split second to decide. Jail or a stranger's vehicle? His mom used to always tell him to never enter a strangers car but she probably never expected Joey to be chased by cops either so he was going to take his chances. He threw himself into the passenger's seat and the car veered off before Joey could even close the door.


	8. Anyone but You

Chapter 8 – Anyone but You

Inside the car it was very dark. All Joey could see of his savior was a vague outline, caused by the creepy green glow coming from the dashboard. He was wearing a hood over his head, but that's the most of what Joey could make out. Buildings and stoplights streaked by as they sped down different streets, Joey, too shocked to notice where they were heading. Neither of them spoke for what seemed like an eternity, the driver staying focused on the road and Joey sitting on the edge of his seat, uncomfortable, ready to bolt at any second. Finally the silence was broken.

"Here," the driver said quietly, in a deep irritated voice. He whipped open the glove compartment, revealing a packet of tissues, while not taking his eyes off the road. "You're bleeding on my seats."

Joey snapped out of his daze as he came to and brought a heavy hand to his face, feeling the signature warm liquid and realized that a stream of blood was dripping off of his chin, the source was located just above his temple. Joey said nothing as he grabbed the tissues and applied pressure to his head wound, knowing how to slow the bleeding from previous experiences. Joey knew that voice, but he couldn't figure out who it belonged to. For some reason, it made him feel safer than he did before in the silence. Out of his stupor, Joey had about a thousand questions to ask. But before he could ask any, the driver had a few of his own.

"What the _hell_ do you think you were doing?" The driver spoke in the same quiet voice, but seeing as the only noise they heard was the soft purring of the engine, Joey had no trouble hearing it.

"Nothing … it was nothing, just a fight." Joey said after a pause, not knowing how much to tell the stranger.

The driver seemed extremely dissatisfied with this answer, their cool demeanor wearing off to reveal a very flustered attitude.

"Yeah? And before that?" he asked a little louder, letting his temper get the best of him.

"Jus' hangin' out with a friend. Then we were ambushed," Joey lied quickly, not knowing how much this person knew about him or his nights expeditions.

"I hardly consider grand theft auto 'just hanging out with a friend'." The driver snarled, saying the last part in a mocking tone, never taking his eyes off the road.

Shit, thought Joey. He knew a lot, way too much actually. This was not only dangerous for him but also for his gang. He had no particular love for them, but if this person knew about him, he probably knew about them as well.

The driver let out a long sigh, not particularly angry, but almost sad.

"What are you doing with your life?" The driver asked after Joey had no response for his last comment, confirming it was true.

"I'm jus' tryin' to get by, alright," Joey said defensively, not appreciating the judging tone in the others voice. He hardly even knew him and was already judging. Joey couldn't stand it when others judged him but it seemed to happen all the time.

"Oh, yea," the driver remarked sarcastically.

"Why do you care anyway?" Joey asked now, suspiciously.

"I don't," the driver said coldly, tone turning from angry to cold from Joey's words. This however, did not stop his onslaught of questions.

"Who did that car belong to?"

"I have no idea," Joey replied honestly.

"And you just stole it for fun, or were you told to." The driver asked. Joey realized what he was trying to do. He wanted to know if there were more people involved with the theft. He was practically asking if he was involved with gang activity, he just didn't state it straight out.

"Are you an under cover cop or somethin'?" Joey stated, thinking out loud. That would make sense if he wanted to question Joey before the local cops got to him. Maybe he was a detective busting gangs and wanted to get to Joey before the others could, so he would get the credit for the information he revealed. Joey wasn't going to tell him nothing.

For the first time the driver actually laughed. It was a strange laugh, one Joey had never heard before.

"You're thicker than you look, Wheeler."

"How do you know my name?" Joey asked, feeling more uncomfortable by the second. This person clearly knew more about him than he thought.

"That's irrelevant." He answered shortly, the moment of amusement he had almost vanished.

"Who are you and where are you taking me?" Joey asked now. He did not want to push his good fortunes before by asking too many questions, but now this guy was beginning to piss him off.

"It doesn't matter and I don't know."

"What do ya mean it doesn't matter! It matters to me. I don't know who you are, you're … you're kidnapping me," Joey yelled, flustered and confused by the situation.

"Did I _force_ you into my car?" the driver started, becoming angry again.

"No, but-," Joey began before he was cut-off.

"Then I'm not kidnapping you." The driver said with finality.

"Well … You're holding me against my will," Joey remarked.

Joey was thrown against the glove box seeing as he never got around to putting his seat belt on as the car skidded to a quick halt.

"Get out." The voice said, words dripping with venom.

Joey took a look out the window. They weren't in the city anymore, and Joey had no idea where they were. Trees surrounded them and the houses down the road were sparse. Joey internally cursed himself for not watching where they were going, being too caught up in the chain of events that occurred. Joey stayed in his seat and looked down, not moving, and not saying a word.

"That's what I thought," the driver snarled as he stepped on the gas again.

Time passed without either of them saying anything. Joey couldn't really barter with the driver seeing as he held all the cards; Joey was just along for the ride. After awhile of this, Joey became very tired, and was beginning to become desperate so he swallowed his pride.

"Can you take me home? My dad is probably worried about me." This wasn't exactly true, but Joey wanted this night to end.

"Not yet, the cops won't have given up just yet. It's safer here out of town." The driver said just as calmly.

"Can you at least tell me who you are?" Joey asked again, eyes drooping, his voice almost sounding pitiful. He had been through a lot that night and he was feeling so drowsy he was having trouble staying awake and remembering where he was.

Seeing Joey lying against the seat, no fight left in him, the driver let a long breath escape his lungs, and then slowly took his right hand and pulled down his hood. It was dark but Joey had no trouble recognizing who that was. He no longer felt tired. He felt like screaming but nothing would come out. Instead a terrible angry expression contorted his features. Seto Kaiba turned towards Joey and gave him a look as if to say 'Oh calm down, mutt'.

Joey would not calm down.

"You!" He finally spat out. "Anyone but you!" Joey was horrified. His worst enemy, the person he hated the most, had saved him from the cops. Even worse is that Joey had talked with him and now he can assume some of the darkest parts of his life. Joey couldn't stand it; he couldn't stand being in the same vicinity of the person he loathed the most. Joey's angry face was replaced by a determined one as an idea popped into his head. He opened the car door of the speeding car and was planning on jumping out.

Kaiba peered over to see what his captive was doing. "What the! – " He yelled out before speeding the car up.

"Don't do it," He warned as Joey was preparing to jump.

"You can't stop me," was all Joey said.

"Don't. Do. It.," Kaiba said again, putting heavy emphasis on every word, speeding up the car even more.

"Fuck you, Kaiba!"

They were having a battle of wills. The longer Joey was prepared to jump, the faster Kaiba would speed up the car, neither one of them wanting to give in. Joey refused to close the car door and Kaiba refused to slow down the car. Each one of them stubborn and not ready to let the other win.

Joey could hear nothing but the roar of the engine and the whipping of wind in his ears. His heart had accelerated again, for what felt like the hundredth time that night. His hair was blowing and eyes were watering from how fast he was going. He looked at the ground. They were still in a rural area, so the side of the road was dirt and grass, much more plushy than concrete. He wasn't going to let that bastard win but Joey really wasn't planning on jumping. He already hurt badly enough from that night; he didn't need any more reasons to suffer. If it only looked like he as going to jump, than maybe Kaiba would stop the car, and then he could walk away with some dignity still intact. Knowing that prick, he probably wouldn't, and was probably hoping for Joey to jump and break his neck, but it was a risk he was willing to take.

"Get back in the fucking car!" Joey vaguely heard behind him. Kaiba sounded like he was really getting pissed off now. Joey internally smiled; pissing Kaiba off was one of his favorite pastimes. This was different though. Joey had never heard him so angry; even some of their best arguments weren't as heated as this.

"I can … do whats … ever." Joey replied, voice suddenly more slurred than it had been all night.

Kaiba knew something wasn't right.

Suddenly, Joey's exhilaration from the cold air whipping his face was draining and he was feeling the same drowsy feeling he was feeling earlier in the car. His heart rate dropped and the undeniable push on his body to slip into unconsciousness was very hard to ignore. Dizziness overtook him and Joey lost focus for one second. That's all it took. He heard screeching tires once more and something trying to pull him back into the car but it was too late.

"Oh fuck!" Kaiba swore loudly as he saw the blond beginning to slip out of the car. He slammed on the brakes and leaned over to grab the back of that green jacket he always wore. He gripped it but it slipped through his fingers and Joey fell out of the car. His car had been through a lot that night he thought as he killed the engine and jumped out of the car, quickly running to the spot where the blond fell.

* * *

I know, short chapter. BUTTTT I did it so I could update faster and the next chapter is coming very soon because I'm staying with my sister at her university this Wednesday to Friday so I won't be able to update because I probably won't be writing then. I may write when I go to her classes though. Bio Chemical Engineering isn't one of those programs that I think will be very riveting.

I'd like to thank everyone who has reviewed. You make writing very fun and rewarding and I appreciate it very much ^_^

THANK YOU!!!


	9. Deepest Desires

This chapter is a little different then usual, but I hope you enjoy it because I really enjoyed writing it.

* * *

Chapter 9 – Deepest Desires

Falling … Falling … Falling … but no impact.

Joey stood up. The sun was so bright he couldn't see anything around him. It felt like he hadn't opened his eyes in a long while and was not used to the brightness, momentarily blinding him. A dark shape emerged from the light. It had red flowing hair and a smile that Joey hadn't seen in a long while, not since she was told she needed the operation. Joey's face lit up and ran over to his sister.

"What are you doin' Serenity, you should be in the hospital, your-"

Serenity placed one of her small fingers on Joey's lips, ceasing his worries instantly.

"I'm fine, Joey," She said with a smile, and a little chuckle. A real smile, like she truly meant it, not one of those smiles that didn't reach her eyes and were just an act to keep her big brother from worrying.

Joey looked at Serenity again. She really did look okay. Like before both of their lives got thrown into a blender. The bags that were under her eyes were gone and the worn expression that Joey sometimes saw her wear when he new she was asking, 'why, why me?' was completely absent from her face. Not only absent, but like it never appeared there. All the pain he used to see in her eyes was gone and replaced with joy. His eyes slowly started to adjust to the light and he was able to make out some of the scenery, not that he cared what it was when his sister was there.

"I'm so glad to see you." Joey said, feeling for once truly happy. Serenities eyes filled with tears, but they weren't the usual ones Joey was used to. Joey felt his own eyes begin to water as well, so he took his sister in his arms and held her like that. He held her tight, and ran his hands over her silken hair, felt her small body quiver against his strong one. She was really real, and she was alright. He never wanted to let go. The biggest piece of his life was delivered to him and he wanted to hold her forever. He began to feel whole. It was Serenity who broke their embrace, Joey reluctantly allowing it. He looked into her eyes.

"I want things to be like this forever," he said, voice softer than he had heard it in a long time.

"It will, brother."

Joey's smile grew larger and a new wave of tears was threatening to fall. He didn't care what he looked like. His sister was back. He brought his hand up to his face to wipe them away when he felt that he didn't have the splint on his nose anymore. He felt his head and the cut there was gone too. All of his injuries were gone.

Just then another dark shape came through the lightness, and it revealed itself to be Joey's mother. The brightness dimmed a little bit more, allowing him to see more. Her face was bright and joyous, which was something Joey had rarely seen in the last years. She brought him into a big hug, which took Joey off guard seeing as him and his mother weren't on the best of terms. She drew back and looked at her first born.

"You've grown up to be such a handsome gentleman." She said, tears rimming her eyes too, a proud smile etched on her pretty face.

Joey felt embarrassed and just blushed. His mother's expression changed into one of a more serious nature.

"I love you Joseph, I always have."

"I love you too mom," Joey replied quietly.

Just then a third figure appeared through the light, showing his father. His eyes finally adjusted to normal, showing him his old house where he used to live in the background, the sun was bright and reflecting off the windows. His father was smiling and his face was smooth, devoid of the wrinkles he had acquired in the last few years. He also appeared a lot skinnier, like Joey used to remember him.

His face broke into a crooked smile, just like the one Joey was famous for. He took his son into a one handed hug and gave him a pat on the back.

"I'm proud of you, boy,"

Joey didn't say anything. He just watched as his father took his mother into a hug and gave her a kiss. It as a passionate kiss, so much that Joey had to look away. Joey was happy to see the love they shared, but he felt like it was such a private moment they should have it to themselves. He then felt little fingers on his hand, they were Serenity's. They grasped his big hand and held it as they looked at their childhood home, aglow from the sun. Joey couldn't remember feeling this happy in years. He finally felt at peace, more so than the peace his drugs gave him. That's when he noticed a dark cloud was moving fast across the sky. They all watched it as it approached the sun.

"We'd better get inside, we don't want to be out here when the storm hits," His father stated, taking their mother by the hand and began walking towards the door.

It was too late.

The cloud began covering the sun, causing the light to diminish. His mother stopped in her tracks and slowly turned around. She looked at Joey with a terrible look on her face, like she was terrified and in great pain. The joyous glow she had was gone. Her skin began to sag and a scowl replaced her once jubilant expression. It didn't stop there. She fell to the ground and her skin continued to sag and age. Her hair and teeth fell out and she began to disintegrate into the ground, leaving nothing but her skeleton, curled up in a heap of agony. Joey stared in shock, not moving as new tears of fear filled his eyes.

His sister was next, the hand that was once grasping Joey's so tight went slack as she fell to the ground. She groaned and screamed as she began to disintegrate as well. "Joey!" she yelled out, her voice sounding hoarse and very unlike her usual softness. Joey dropped to his knees, and grabbed onto her shoulders that were shrinking away. "Serenity!" he yelled, as her features became ugly and dead, his tears dripping onto her disappearing form. She gave him one last look before melting away to nothing.

Joey hunched over and felt great heaving in his chest and heard his own sobs as he lost control. His whole body began to throb in pain. Pain returned everywhere. Then remembering his father, he looked up at him with red eyes. He began the same process as well. His face began to sag, his hair thinned, he gained weight and his happy expression was replaced with a scowl as well, but that's where it stopped. He now resembled the drunken dad he lived with today. His scowl turned to uncontrollable rage.

"What did you do," he whispered at Joey's hunched form. Joey got up quick, his sobbing stopped immediately and his eyes wide with shock. "What did you do!" his father repeated, yelling it this time. Joey still said nothing as his father advanced on him, like a predator that cornered its prey. It was practically all dark now; all he could see was his father who kept stepping towards him while he stepped backwards.

"You let them die! YOU LET THEM DIE!" he screamed at Joey, who was shaking his head in denial, tears freely flowing from his eyes, snot dripping from his nose.

"No," Joey whispered. It was all he could manage.

"It was you, you killed them, you destroyed them. I HATE YOU!" He yelled again as he took his fist and drove it into Joey's face. Joey let out a yell, but he wouldn't fight back, he knew he deserved it. Joey's dad was sobbing now, and didn't stop. He began punching Joey again, receiving no resistance from Joey. His father pushed him; he pushed and pushed and pushed until Joey looked behind him. He was standing on the edge of a cliff. His house was nowhere in sight, just darkness. He looked up at his father and whispered, "Please."

His father's expression was cold.

"I can never forgive you," was the last thing Joey heard before he was pushed off the cliff into complete darkness.

Falling … Falling … Falling

Joey hit the ground. He opened his eyes slowly to find himself lying uncomfortably. His whole body was aching and his head swimming. He looked up and saw someone, and his memories started coming back to him. He must have been dreaming, and that was his family how Joey liked to remember them. So where was he now?

"Hey!" a voice above him yelled, it sounded far away because Joey's ears were filled with ringing even though he knew it was right above his head. He felt light slapping on his face while the yelling continued. His eyes adjusted to focus on Seto Kaiba. That's right. He remembered something happening with him, but what was it. Joey raised a very heavy hand to his face and wiped his eyes, very embarrassed about the moisture he felt in them.

"Hey, are you alright," the voice said a little louder. He peered into the face. It didn't look worried, but it also didn't have Kaiba's usual glare in it either, it seemed like a neutral expression.

"Yea, I'm fine," Joey responded, surprised at how his voice came out in only a whisper. He cleared his throat and pulled himself up into a sitting position. A huge wave of dizziness overcame him as he did, making him feel like he was going to throw up. Kaiba, seeing Joey's vacant and dazed expression as he tried to get his bearings, sighed and held out his hand as if to help him up. Joey shook it away, determined to get up himself and keep his independence. He also saw how reluctant Kaiba was to give any help, knowing he probably didn't want to touch Joey's dirty hand. Joey pushed his body off the ground, wincing as he felt a stabbing pain course through his left arm, and tried to walk. Joey took a step before succumbing to his dizziness. He took a wobbly step and fell, throwing his hands out in front of him to catch his fall, feeling the gravel of the road cut into his flesh.

Kaiba ran over to him and sighed as he looked down at him sprawled out on his stomach. "Do want me to call an ambulance?" he said as he whipped out his expensive cell phone from his jeans. "No!" Joey said quickly, "I'm fine." Kaiba looked down at him with a skeptical look on his face. "Really," Joey added, trying to convince him. Kaiba let out a frustrated sigh. "Alright," He said as he put his phone away. "Let's get you off the ground then," he said as he wrapped his arm around Joey's shoulder and slowly walked him towards his vehicle. Kaiba opened up the door to the backseat with his remaining hand and helped Joey climb into the back.

* * *

Ok, you probably want to kill me because of these chapters that don't go very far but at least you know Joey's not dead or seriously injured.

And I lied about the update day… I've been busy! Chapter 10 is about ¾ way done so expect an update soon. I am suffering from very bad writer's block as this next chapter if proving to be extremely difficult to write.

At least you know next chapter has to have the Joey Seto interaction because I can't put it off any longer!


	10. Blackmail

Chapter 10 - Blackmail

Joey lay in the backseat of the car, his head leaning against the backseat window with his one leg extended across the seats and the other hanging off. Kaiba jumped in the front seat and the car engine roared to life. He did a quick 3-point turn and drove in the direction they came. Joey was drifting in and out of consciousness while Kaiba drove.

Kaiba sat brooding in the front seat. He felt like it was an extremely inappropriate time to argue with the blond, seeing as he didn't have any fight left in him but that didn't stop him from being furious. What the hell was going on tonight! Tonight's events hardly answered any of the questions Kaiba had, and created about a thousand more. He started to regret getting involved with Joey's affairs in the first place seeing as it was causing more harm than good. He was sick of the insomnia he had and felt like the only way to get some good sleep was to figure out this whole situation but his questioning would have to wait until tomorrow. Kaiba drove faster than he would usually, caused by his anger and impatience.

When the vehicle came to a stop, Kaiba twisted around in his seat and addressed Joey.

"Can you walk?" he said coarsely, little concern in his voice.

Joey gave a little shutter as he was awoken.

"Yea," he spoke through a thick, tired voice as he opened the car door and stepped out, unsteady on his feet. When he took in his environment, the beat-up apartment he and his father dwelled in was not in sight. Instead he saw a huge white manor, delicately manicured with immaculate gardens. Most of it was obscured by the darkness, but what Joey saw was enough. His eyes grew wide for a moment as he took in the view. Then his expression turned to confusion.

"Why are we here?" he said in a cautious tone, afraid of what was going on.

"You're staying here tonight," Kaiba answered shortly in a low voice, not up for a debate.

"No," Joey began, "You gotta take me home!" His voice was strained, the little energy he had was dwindling fast as he followed Kaiba up the stone walkway.

Kaiba, hearing how weak Joey sounded, said simply "We'll discuss it in the morning." His voice was dangerous and indicated his refusal to discuss it further. Joey made a few feeble objections as Kaiba walked through the mansion and Joey followed, but Kaiba chose to ignore it. Kaiba led Joey to a huge room containing a large bed.

"You will be staying in here tonight." Kaiba muttered, "I'll get you something else to wear" he added as his eyes roved over the dried mud and grass stains all over Joey's clothing.

Kaiba left the room and walked briskly to his own room. He walked into his walk-in closet and peered around for something casual. He wasn't having any luck. He had swiped the outfit he wore that night from one of his male servants, seeing as jeans and a hoody were not likely articles of clothing in his wardrobe. He wanted an outfit that wouldn't reveal his identity and was concealing. He didn't know what to expect when he went chasing after Joey but he felt like being conspicuous was a good idea. He peered in the mirror that hung inside the closet. He looked much younger dressed so casually, he almost looked his own age. He gave a shudder and gave up his search, knowing he wouldn't own anything remotely appropriate.

He woke up one of the maids who lived in the mansion and ordered her to retrieve fresh clothing for the guest. The maid returned in record time carrying a plain white uniform that the cleaning staff wore and brought it into the guestroom. Kaiba stood near the doorway and was able to hear Joey's arguing with the maid, but eventually gave in and changed out of his spoiled clothing. The maid exited the room minutes later with the heap of dirty clothing in a laundry basket as she headed towards the basement. Kaiba, having a sudden thought, called to the maid.

"Give that to me, I'll take care of it."

"Excuse me?" the maid said confused by the odd request.

"It's late and you must be tired, I'll take care of the laundry," Kaiba said, mustering a pleasant tone that almost completely hid his anger at the situation.

The maid stared puzzled at her employer and handed over the laundry basket. It was evident that she was not used to any sort of kindness from the teen and thought it must be some sort of trick. She continued to eye Seto warily as she made her way to her quarters quickly.

Kaiba's pleasant face fell as he walked quickly towards his bedroom, laundry basket in hand. He closed the door behind him and placed the basket on the floor, looking at it expectantly. He thought that maybe his clothing will give him some answers, seeing as he wouldn't get any from Joey that night, and perhaps if some of his questions were answered than he would sleep easier. He sat himself down on the bed and pulled out the jeans first, shoving his hands in the front pockets.

He found a folded piece of paper in the left pocket, which he unfolded and scanned quickly. There was an address and some other information that was clearly describing the job Joey did that night. Kaiba's face fell with disappointment. He already knew of Joey's thievery and had guessed that it was gang activity so this clue didn't shed any light on the situation. All the other pockets were empty except for the back pocket which contained his wallet. He opened it up to see a picture of a beautiful girl. The picture confused Kaiba, seeing as he had never seen this person before and had never seen Joey with her. He naturally found no money within the wallet. Kaiba discarded the pants and continued to look in the basket.

His shirt was next which didn't reveal anything special about the boy and was the cleanest article of clothing. Finally his green jacket was left. Kaiba picked it up and was surprised at the heaviness of it. It was by far the dirtiest and had clumps of dirt caked into the fabric. He reached into the front pocket and his hand clasped around a small plastic bottle that rattled as he removed it from the pocket. He stared at this confused for a second before popping the lid open and looking inside to find an assortment of different pills.

Kaiba considered them for a moment before all the pieces started to fall into place. Why Joey sometimes acted odd, why his friends seemed really worried, why Joey was dead on his feet. Kaiba said his conclusion out loud in a course whisper

"The mutt's a drug addict."

Kaiba sat and stared for a while, letting this new piece of information sink in. It was all beginning to make sense. When he finally snapped out of his daze he felt contented but angered at this knowledge, feeling like finally he wouldn't think about it anymore. He was going to discard the jacket, feeling like he had everything he needed to know for the moment before his hand brushed against something very hard and heavy in jacket pocket, located inside.

He reached inside the jacket again and his hand felt cold metal as he pulled out the object that made the jacket so heavy. His eyes went wide as he saw the pistol. That took him by surprise. He took this new piece of information and thought about it thoroughly, finally coming to the conclusion that with Joey's past, it shouldn't surprise him. He placed all the clues he found back in the jacket with more force than was probably necessary and sent it down to laundry. Everything except the pill bottle he had found. He went to bed that night feeling remotely disgruntled, but didn't completely understand why.

Joey awoke the next morning at a very late hour. He opened his eyes to not his usual peeling and water damaged ceiling but a bright white one. He suddenly had a frightened sinking feeling in his stomach as he realized he wasn't at home. He sat up quickly and took in his surroundings. The previous night's events slowly started seeping back into Joey's head as he realized where he was, though some parts were still fuzzy. His whole body felt like a freight train hit it. He brought his hand to his pocket but then remembered that his drugs were in his jacket that he changed out of that previous night. He placed his bare feet on the mahogany wood floors and walked to the door. He walked slowly to the landing, not sure what you were supposed to do when trapped inside your enemy's home. His first instinct was to run, but he knew he couldn't leave without his clothing and he didn't know where they were located. Just then a servant appeared at the bottom of the stairs.

"I see you have finally awoken, Mr. Wheeler. My instructions are to provide you with some breakfast if you could just follow me." The butler spoke in a professional but kind voice. He looked at Joey with a small amount of pity.

Joey followed obediently like a lost dog, frightened by the unfamiliarity of his surroundings. The butler made a quick phone call as they walked and had Joey sit in a dining chair in the great dining hall. Moments later Seto entered the room, wearing a lavish white suit and a black tie,. He had clearly been awake for hours. He sat down opposite of Joey.

"Where are my clothes?" Joey asked immediately, hoping he could retrieve them and get out.

"Patience. I'd like you to answer a few of my questions this morning before you leave," Kaiba said calmly, the anger he was feeling the night previous had diminished.

"And why should I do that, huh?" Joey questioned quickly, his regular flare had returned after having a good night sleep.

"Because I happen to know about a certain car robbery that the police would be more than interested in, that's why." Kaiba answered, voice still calm seeing as he had the upper hand.

It took Joey a moment to figure out what Kaiba was implicating. "Wait, so you're blackmailin' me now?"

"You can call it what you like."

Joey was silent for a moment, taking in his situation. His arms were crossed and a pout was evident on his face, looking almost childish. He didn't have long to think before Kaiba began his onslaught of questions.

"What made you conceive that jumping out of a moving car was a good idea?"

"I didn't jump!" Joey said defensively. He wasn't planning on answering Kaiba's questions, but that didn't mean he couldn't defend himself.

"Do you think I'm some naïve idiot?"

"I didn't ju-"

"I don't believe that!" Kaiba yelled, slamming his fist onto the table. "Why would you do something so reckless! Are you honestly so stupid. You could have died, I'm surprised you weren't severely injured!" Kaiba was seething. A sudden rage came over him that he couldn't explain. Joey stared for a moment in shock at Kaiba's sudden anger when moments before he was perfectly calm, but then came back to his senses, meeting Kaiba's anger with some of his own.

"I didn't fuckin' jump! I just kinda… fell," Joey finished.

Kaiba considered his words for a second.

"Oh, I see," Kaiba responded as if it made perfect sense now. He rearranged his features back into his usual calm and collected mask, though some red still remained on his cheeks from his previous outburst.

"Wait … What?" Joey asked, confused by Kaiba's sudden agreement.

Kaiba gave one of his cruel smiles, the ones he gave when he knew he had his opponent by the balls. He was confident again, and he knew he had control of the argument.

"So, did your fall have anything to do with these?" he asked as he reached into his suit pocket and pulled out the pill bottle, giving it a little shake just to antagonize Joey.

Joey looked up at the bottle he had received from the hospital the day he got his nose treated. He still had some of his meds left in there and if that was it he could have let it go. The problem was that he had put the pills Matty had given him the previous night in there as well after they had stolen the car. It was part of Joey's payment for the job and contained a very nice supply to keep Joey going. It was all he had and he had to get it back.

Joey's face was furious. "Give those back!" he yelled as he flew up and reached for the bottle. Kaiba quickly backed away and held it up high. Sometimes being tall had its advantages.

"Sit." Kaiba commanded, "Or I won't give them back." He threatened causing Joey to lower himself.

"What are these?" Kaiba interrogated.

"They… are… medication for my headaches," Joey lied unconvincingly.

"Did you forget about our little agreement?" Kaiba spoke slowly, "You tell me the truth in exchange for my silence about last night."

Kaiba just waited, knowing the mutt couldn't continue to lie if he wanted to stay out of jail.

"Well, what do you think they are?" Joey retorted angrily, trying to find a way out of telling the truth.

"I think you are abusing medication that was not prescribed to you."

"Well technically, some of it was," Joey said, gesturing to his bandaged nose with a small smirk returning to his face.

"That's not the point!" Kaiba snarled, realizing that Joey never denied the drug abusing statement, meaning it was probably true. When Kaiba found the bottle last night, he was almost sure what it meant. Now it was verified. He also felt a small twinge of guilt at the mention of Joey's nose.

"These are very powerful and are dangerous to take, especially in combination!" Kaiba continued. He had been trained in medicine when Gozabura was still around, along with everything else under the sun. He didn't know exactly what these drugs were, but it wasn't hard to see they weren't good.

"What, are you lecturin' in me now? You're not my mother, Kaiba."

"I am well aware of that." After a pause he continued with a smug look present on his face. "And where is your mother, Wheeler."

Joey stood up again and prepared to lunge at Kaiba. Kaiba peered over Joey's head and snapped his fingers, causing a burly bodyguard to grab onto Joey's arms and hold him. Kaiba had to remember, he wasn't here to verbally abuse Joey, he was here to question him but sometimes it was just so tempting.

"Are you going to behave?" Kaiba asked Joey as if he was talking to a child, causing Joey's rage to escalate more. Joey just ripped his arms out of the hold of the bodyguard and sat back down. Kaiba took his actions as a yes.

"What drugs were you on last night, and do not lie to me again." Kaiba's voice was low and dangerous as he said the latter part.

Joey looked at Kaiba with as much loathing and hatred he could muster. He hated him and now he had to tell him the truth about the most private parts of his life or he would turn him in.

Joey closed his eyes and let out a frustrated sigh.

"Lorazepam, I guess I took too much."

Kaiba knew exactly what the drug did. A doctor prescribed it to Mokuba when he had trouble dealing with anxiety ever since he was kidnapped and kept hostage in the dungeons of Pegasus's castle. It really traumatized him and even though Seto didn't approve of the drugs, he monitored Mokuba's intake very closely. The Lorazepam explained Joey's behavior the previous night. When taken in excess it can cause extreme drowsiness and fainting.

"Did you know 'too much' can put you into a coma?" Kaiba asked again in a low voice, angry that abusing drugs was no big deal to Joey. Joey remained silent and continued looking down.

"Did you!?" Kaiba asked again louder.

"No! I didn't, okay!" Joey outburst, looking up at Kaiba, their anger was equivalent in both their faces. Joey purposely made sure he never found out the awful side effects of the drugs he took. He thought if he knew he might be convinced to stop taking them. Seeing as he relied on them he couldn't take that chance. They were silent for a moment, allowing them both to calm down.

"Why do you do it?"

Joey took a deep breath and calmed down a little. Joey's new strategy was to tell Kaiba enough of the truth and maybe then he could leave sooner. This argument had taken what strength he regained after the long nights sleep right out of him.

"It makes the pain go away. Without them I'm not sure I could do it."

"Do what?" Kaiba's voice was softer than he intended it to be.

"Live."

This answer shocked Kaiba. He had automatically assumed Joey was just another druggy who just liked to get high. He didn't realize that he depended on them so much.

"What about Yugi or the others. Do they know this?"

"Of course not, they would never understand."

"How long have you been abusing?"

"Awhile." Joey answered shortly.

"How long?" Kaiba repeated, anger seeping back into his voice.

As Joey thought of the answer, his tone turned sour as well. "Oh I dunno, shortly after my parents divorce. So six years."

"So ever since your father started abusing you." Kaiba said in a disgusted voice. Silence fell over both of them. Joey didn't know what to say to that and Kaiba was waiting for a response. They were both standing by now, and both breathing heavily at their heated argument.

"That's bullshit," Joey finally spat, but some of the heat was missing from his voice.

"Oh please Wheeler, it couldn't be more obvious. Whether you are going to admit it or not."

Joey exhaled and started shaking his head. The more he thought about it, the less it all made sense.

"What's the point to all of 'dis? He finally questioned with angry desperation.

"Why did you bother helpin' me out last night? Just to trap me here and interrogate me? Was this all part of your plan. Do you get some sick pleasure from blackmailin' me into telling you about my pathetic life?"

Joey's voice grew louder every passing moment, cracking at the end. He had lost it. He buried his problems with his pills, making him almost capable of forgetting them. Being forced to talk about all of this with Kaiba caused the little façade he had going to disappear. It brought everything he tried so desperately to hide away to be thrown in the open, causing him to deal with it all at once. The pills helped Joey bottle up his problems, but now the bottle blew.

"What else did ya want to know, huh? That I'm also an alcoholic jus' like my dad? That my sister needs an operation or she'll never see again? That it's my fault my mother and sister left us in the first place? Whatever my father does to me, I deserve it? Does that make you happy you sick fuck?"

"You think this makes me happy?" Kaiba yelled.

Joey didn't answer. He was having trouble catching his breath. He was feeling so much anger and grief at once it was causing him to be unable to function. His hands started shaking and he began hyperventilating. Kaiba stood shocked for a moment as he watched Joey slump over with his shaking hands on his knees. Joey's collapse brought Kaiba out of his stupor.

Kaiba flung his hand in his pocket and pulled out his cell phone. He quickly dialed a number before pressing it up to his head.

He had a brief but urgent conversation with his personal doctor that lived a few blocks away.

"You need to come over immediately. I have someone here who has collapsed. Drugs may be involved."

"I'll be right over." The voice said before hanging up.

* * *

So I am really unsatisfied with this chapter…I've written it a thousand times and I still don't like it. And I know… how many things can be wrong with Joey in such a short period of time. The answer to that is apparently a lot.


	11. Confusion

Chapter 11 – Confusion

After Kaiba hung up, his attitude became quite belligerent. In moments flat, Joey had a pillow underneath his head and a blanket draped over his body.

"Hey!" Kaiba yelled over Joey's limp body. Seto's deep blue eyes looked down into Joey's glazed over, unfocused ones. Joey's lack of response worried Seto further.

Joey was viewing the whole scene as if he were viewing through a window. He felt like it was an out of body experience. He saw Seto Kaiba, barking over his fallen form to the servants that have gravitated to his stricken self. Next thing he felt was soft pillows and warm blankets. Someone was talking soothingly over him. It was reassuring words that he would be okay, even though Joey felt like he was dying. The pressure on his chest was so strong Joey felt himself gasping for air and could only hear his quick, raged breathing.

He looked above him, seeing a blurry face that had nothing but utter concern in each and every one of their features. He kept talking to him, even though Joey wasn't completely sure what he was saying. He felt reassuring rubs on his arms, which brought to his attention how cold he was, or at least how much he was shaking.

Joey wanted to run, to get away, anywhere, but he seemed to be stuck. He thrashed and fought but hands kept him steady, kept him real and there. He wanted to seep through the floor. To not be there. To be dead, or alive, or really never exist. But those hands kept him whole and present. Joey couldn't concentrate on much, but the reassuring voice filled his head and continued telling him he would be alright and that's what he relied on. He believed that voice, even though he didn't know why but somehow he knew it was speaking the truth to him. Time went by incredibly fast for Joey in his confused state. It could have been minutes or hours for all he knew.

Kaiba's doctor rushed in with his medical bag in hand. He kneeled next to the patient while opening his bag and immediately began to perform tests to determine Joey's condition.

"Have you taken any drugs today?" a distracted, odd voice said above Joey.

It took a few moments for Joey to comprehend what the voice was saying. His face turned to innocent confusion. "No," he moaned out.

Joey felt a sharp prick to his finger as his blood sugar was being taken and multiple other obstructions to his body. Every passing second he seemed to be calming down, feeling better than the moment before. His eyes were able to focus on a boy who was kneeling over him, opposite to the doctor. The one with the blue eyes and brown hair. He wore the most peculiar expression on his face. One of deep concern mixed with an attempt at disregard.

Joey was feeling marginally better by now. His whole body felt like he were spinning but his mind was back under control. He slowly sat up and saw the multitude of people who were just watching him.

Nobody attempted to hold him down, they just stared at him. The doctor stopped his medical examination and asked, "How are you feeling now?"

"Fine," Joey answered in a weak voice, a little unsure of himself.

"Why don't you just relax for a few minutes then?" The doctor responded kindly.

He stood up and made a gesture with his arm to Seto to follow him to the next room. Kaiba obeyed while making a final command to the nearby servants.

"Watch him," he said in a low voice.

When they had entered the front entrance, the doctor turned on Kaiba.

"It looks to me as if your guest had suffered from a panic attack. Many of the symptoms add up. The chest pains, anxiety, escape attempts. Also all his vitals turned out normal, minus the elevated heart rate, but that's another contributing symptom. The attacks also don't typically last that long and it seems like he's recovering quickly." The doctor delivered this information quickly, before continuing.

"Was your guest being subjected to anything traumatic before it happened?"

Kaiba thought of their conversation before Joey collapsed. All they were talking about was the worst parts of Joey's life.

Kaiba just gave a quick nod, not feeling it necessary to go into detail and definitely not letting himself think that it was possibly his fault.

"Are there any other factors you can think of that would contribute to his condition? You said over the phone it may be drug related. Do you know the sort of drugs he usually takes?"

"Last night he took a surplus amount of Lorazepam…"

The doctor just gave a small smile and nodded. "Yes, drugs from the benzodiazepine group cause sedation, making the taker calm down, but if they withdrawal from this drug, anxiety is a common side effect which can lead to panic attacks."

"So what now?"

"I believe your guest will be just fine, but I can take him into the lab and get more tests done if you would prefer."

"No, but thank you," Kaiba said quickly, embarrassed at his over reaction to Joey's attack.

The doctor, detecting the embarrassment in Kaiba, replied, "It was good of you to call me, panic attacks are serious business. You did the right thing."

Kaiba was no longer interested in the conversation, only making a small grunt in reply. The worried face he wore before had turned back to his regular scowl. The doctor just gave him a small pat on the shoulder and re-entered the dining hall to tell Joey he was going to be alright before making his leave.

Kaiba stood there motionless feeling angry at himself. He walked back grudgingly to the dining hall to find the blond sitting in the same position, head in his knees. Kaiba walked past him into the next room. Joey only vaguely noticed Kaiba's presence until he returned with a laundry basket containing his clothes, freshly cleaned and ironed.

Kaiba roughly threw the basket at Joey's feet. "Get dressed and get out."

Kaiba turned around, prepared to make his leave. Joey was shocked by the return of Kaiba's cruel demeanor for a moment before speaking.

"But what about my…" Joey started before trailing off in a small voice.

Kaiba, understanding what he was going to say, pulled Joey's pill bottle out of his pocket and whipped it into the laundry basket which bounced off of Joey's clothing and went rolling onto the floor.

"Kill yourself for all I care."

His voice was low but exceedingly disgusted. He still didn't understand.

Kaiba turned around once more and exited the room. Joey stayed planted on the floor for a moment, a shocked and almost hurt expression on his face before he sprung up with new found energy and chased after him.

"Now wait just a second!" Joey called after him. He followed him up to the landing and down one of the many hallways, Kaiba still refusing to turn around.

"Hey!" he called again, causing Kaiba to swiftly turn around. "Do I have to call security on you? A while ago you were more than anxious to leave so why don't you take your leave."

Joey didn't know why he wasn't thrilled at the prospect of leaving. Maybe he felt some questions of his own needed to be answered. Things just didn't add up.

"What's goin' on here? Why did you actually help me last night? How did ya know where I would be?"

Joey began spouting off questions seeing as he didn't think Kaiba was going to simply let him ask.

Kaiba peered around at the slew of curious servants who were intently listening to their conversation. He turned his angry face towards Joey. "Would you shut up!" he said through gritted teeth as his eyes shifted to peer behind the blonde. Kaiba's expression suddenly calmed down as a firm hand was placed on Joey's shoulder, causing the boy to jump out of surprise. The burly bodyguard who was present downstairs had appeared on the scene. Joey turned back to Kaiba whose features remained in a state of discontent.

"You fuckin' coward!" Joey yelled and began struggling against his restraints, "Why don't ya fight your own battles?" Joey had become enraged that he was being dismissed like this when so much remained unanswered.

"Because I've already wasted enough time on you." Seto's voice was not cruel. He didn't intend on it being an insult.

Joey stopped his fighting and turned away, not saying a word. He continued downstairs quickly with the bodyguard in tow, making sure he didn't make any rash actions. He entered the dining hall and scooped up his medication roughly, while picking up his clothing and headed towards the next room which appeared to be a small storage room. Joey turned sharply to the bodyguard who was still following him.

"Do you mind?" He snarled while gesturing to his clothing. Joey didn't wait for an answer before slamming the door in his face and proceeded to dress as fast as he could into yesterday's outfit. If he was wasting Kaiba's precious time, then he would leave, seeing as he was so unwanted. He was relieved to find that all of the belongings he had stashed in the pockets remained there. He whipped open the door and stomped towards the exit. The same servant that had greeted him that morning appeared nervously at his side. "Mr. Kaiba has requested that you are to receive a ride home from our shuttle services."

Joey stopped with his hand placed on the door knob; he turned to the servant, a scowl present.

"Mr. Kaiba can't request shit when it comes ta me."

Joey opened the door and slammed it as hard as he could manage.

Kaiba snapped back to reality when he heard the door slam from his home office where he was now located. He pushed his swivel chair to the window and watched Joey leave. For some reason he didn't want him to go but he couldn't face him a second longer after how he had behaved when Joey collapsed. He was infuriated by the way he acted. It was as if he cared. He let his emotions get the best of him. It made him feel weak, pathetic, ordinary. He couldn't have that.

He was far angrier with himself than he was at the mutt. Kaiba sighed as he walked briskly to a cabinet on the wall and drew out a bottle of expensive brandy, while procuring a glass. He poured himself a generous portion before returning to his chair and leaning back, trying to clear his head. He usually saved this for meetings with his top associates or after he successfully launched a project, but he felt it necessary now.

He took a swallow of the amber liquor that burned its way down his throat as he continued to watch as Joey left his property, making him feel a little uneasy. He couldn't manipulate him anymore, and that frightened him. Especially because he gave him back his drugs. He regretted that moments after he had done it, but there was nothing he could do now. He took another large swallow, squeezing his eyes shut and appreciating the strong flavour that engulfed his senses, letting the effects of the alcohol wash over him that caused his worries to ease a little.

As Joey left the Kaiba's property, he thrust his hand into his jacket clasped his hand around the object of his desire. He drew it out and popped open the lid to his medication. He brought the bottle to his mouth and hastily dumped some in before putting them back in his pocket. He swallowed them all at once, feeling their jagged edges cut their way down his throat and make their painful way down his esophagus. He didn't care that he was out in public and he may be seen; all he cared about was feeling something other than the anger and confusion directed towards Kaiba. Joey should have been worried about his health, seeing as he had put his body through a lot in the last while, but he wasn't.

Joey couldn't stop thinking about how much he loathed Kaiba as he quickly made his way home. He was far angrier at him then he had ever been before during any of their fights. The difference between then and now is that his actions confused Joey. Before the insults and the fist fights made sense seeing as they naturally hated each other. But this time he tried to help him and then almost showed the pretence of caring, before taking it all away and returning to his hateful self. Joey just couldn't make sense of it.

It felt like days had gone by since he had been standing on that street corner, prepared to commit theft, when really it hadn't even been a day but so much had happened between then and now. What bothered him the most was what he had disclosed to Kaiba. Nobody knew even half that much about him. He betrayed himself by telling Kaiba all those things. He made the decision. Confide in Kaiba or go to jail.

He should have chosen jail.

He dreaded what would happen next and the thought of facing him at school. That reminded him, he was missing school. He walked past a large clock tower and observed the hands, determining it was past three.

When he slipped into his apartment, his father was nowhere in sight. He really didn't care. He started feeling the affects of the drugs by that point and they took precedence. The strange sensation of his head becoming light and vision becoming blurred. These tell-tale signs were just the beginning of the sensations he knew were to come. He stormed into his bedroom and grabbed the cheap whiskey bottle out of his closet.

"This is for you, Kaiba!" He said snottily before taking a large swallow, causing him to scrunch his face and grunt at the awful taste. If Kaiba was so "concerned" about him abusing drugs than he was going to over do it, just out of spite. He didn't know why Kaiba's words bothered him so much, but they did.

"I don't care!" Joey kept repeating angrily, trying to convince himself. The inner turmoil that was disturbing him so was causing him to become quite vocal with his discontent. The unfortunate truth was that he really did care a lot.

Joey knew he was being stupid and over reacting, his temper was getting the best of him but it was the only thing he had. He didn't have anything to hold over Kaiba, but for some reason he seemed to care about Joey's drug abuse, so he was going to abuse just to have something against him. It was the one thing he had control over. He took another swig as he sat on his bed, brooding about Kaiba and waiting for the effects to hit him.

He let himself smile as he began to feel better. He laid back and rubbed his hands over his irritated face, which felt distinctly odd. The euphoria from the meds was making him feel much better but he still didn't understand. Why would Kaiba behave as he did. Kaiba hated him so why would he go out of his way to help him. And why the hell was he suddenly so concerned about his health after Joey had collapsed.

Kaiba owed him an explanation.

Joey hated not being in control and ever since the fiasco that started the night before, Kaiba had been in control of everything. Joey never had a choice. But he was in control now. He could do whatever he liked, and he was exercising that ability.

Joey was particularly irritated about how Kaiba could just dismiss him like that. Nobody controlled him.

An idea suddenly begun to form in his mind. He picked himself off of his bed and stumbled to the door. He wouldn't be told what to do, especially by Kaiba.

Joey was heading towards the door before he suddenly had a thought. He swaggered to the warm fridge and grabbed one of his father's beers. He needed something to drink on his walk. He was feeling good and the last thing he wanted was to become sober again. It was a common fear he develops once he had started drinking. He stammered back to the door but before he reached it his father came stumbling over the threshold.

He looked up at Joey and smiled, "Hey, I know you!" he yelled way too loud, clearly drunk once again. "Nice choice," he said, gesturing to the beer in Joey's hand before stumbling past him into the kitchen.

Joey ignored his inebriated father and walked slowly out of the door, concentrating hard on his current mission. He began the walk back towards Kaiba's, determined to get some answers out of him before the night was through.

* * *

Okay, this is the edited version of this chapter seeing as it was rough before and I didn't feel right leaving it like that!

And thank you all of my subscribers and reviewers or anyone who has read and enjoyed this story.


	12. Broken Control

Chapter 12 – Broken Control

Kaiba remained in his office chair for quite some time, thinking about the events that had occurred with Joey as he settled down. His embarrassment he felt towards the blonde began to slip away, making him feel much more at ease. He had finished his first glass of brandy thinking about it and had poured himself another, slowly indulging while thinking through his situation.

He had come to the conclusion that it really didn't matter what he had done. He got what he was looking for before Joey's little episode. All his questions were answered and he didn't have the burning curiosity tugging at his mind any longer. That means he would have no reason to remain involved with the mutt and anything he did or did not do was irrelevant.

Joey should just be thankful that he was saved from a certain jail sentence and move on with his life. Seto peered down at his Italian made wrist watch and realized it was almost four o'clock. Mokuba would be home from school any moment. He stood up, feeling more unsteady on his feet than he was used to. He was so consumed in his thoughts he didn't even realize how much he drank. It did not matter. Seto Kaiba wasn't one to get drunk. He always tried to send out a poised, successful image and becoming out of control would ruin that image. Being in control was essential for Seto Kaiba.

He took what was left of his brandy and placed it back into his cabinet, feeling like it wouldn't set a very good example for Mokuba. Seto left his office and walked down the stairs just as Mokuba walked through the front door.

"Seto," Mokuba said automatically, "Why didn't you go to school today?" His voice was filled with worry and his face looked upset.

"I was … detained." Seto quickly made the decision to leave his brother in the dark about the whole Joey situation. He felt the situation was too mature for his brother to understand and felt he should not be exposed to that. He also didn't need his brother asking question as to why he and Joey were involved with each other in the first place.

"Oh," Mokuba said in a small voice, while looking down. "Well, what are you doing tonight?" Mokuba asked suddenly, his face lighting up instantly. "Maybe we could go to the arcade, or watch the duel monster tournament on the card game network!"

Seto had hundreds of excuses lined up to tell his brother why he was too busy to spend time with him. He did have a lot of work seeing as the Joey situation had taken a lot of his mind's time as of late. But then Kaiba remembered all the brandy he had upstairs and thought he wouldn't be very productive if his mind wasn't working at full capacity. He also knew he had barely seen his brother for the past while, seeing as he had been so busy with everything. He looked down into his brother's face filled with anticipation.

"Alright." Mokuba's face lit up with excitement before Seto could continue.

"We can watch some T.V. after you've finished your homework."

Mokuba's face fell. "Oh come on! We never get to spend time together, can't it wait just for tonight!" Mokuba pleaded.

Seto smiled at his little brother's desperate attempt to postpone his work. He was usually quite strict about Mokuba completing his work, but he was in a good mood seeing as he was rid of Joey. The fact he was being affected by the alcohol also helped his jovial demeanor.

"Okay, fine." Mokuba was filled with exuberance once more as he bounded for their entertainment room. Seto hadn't seen him this happy in a long time. It made him feel guilty that something as simple as spending some time with his brother could make him so happy. But then he remembered he shouldn't feel guilt and banished the thoughts from his mind. "You're doing your homework later." Seto called after his brother.

Just then the door bell rang in a very peculiar fashion. The ringer pressed the button multiple times very quickly.

"I'll get it!" Mokuba yelled as he zoomed past Seto in the opposite direction towards the door. Seto continued walking since he assumed it was one of Mokuba's friends, the immature manner of ringing the doorbell tipping him off. A few moments went by before Seto heard his brother's voice.

"SETO!" rang out Mokuba's urgent voice from the door. Kaiba spun around and ran towards the door to see what could possibly make such a disruption. The sight he met was not what he expected at all.

Standing in the doorway was a very disturbing image. A man who had his arm sprawled over a large statue, right outside the door to support himself was peering into Seto's eyes with such fiery determination it disturbed him. His face was dirty and there were twigs wound in his hair. The side of his head was bloody; some of it had turned black as if it had been there for hours while it seemed like it had been cut open again as fresh blood seeped out. A beer bottle that resided in the man's hand told Seto he had been drinking. No one said anything for a few moments while Seto took in the situation.

"Mokuba, go to your room!" he growled in a dangerous tone.

"But –"

"Now!" Seto yelled.

Mokuba had backed away quickly but still remained in the room, watching from the shadows.

Seto turned to Joey's ragged form.

"What are you doing here?" he whispered.

"You…" Joey said while taking his hand off of the statue and pointing it towards Kaiba, causing him to teeter dangerously in the other direction as he attempted to catch his balance.

"You owe me an explan … an … an explanation!" Joey managed to spit out.

"I don't owe you anything. If you recall you are in debt to me." Seto fretted quietly, knowing that there were others around and he didn't want them knowing of his affairs.

"I just want answers!" Joey yelled out of anger this time, though there was a hint of desperation that laced his voice. It forced Seto to be reminded of himself. He was plagued by questions that drove him mad and now that his were answered, Joey was the one with the questions now.

"And I'm not leavin' til…" Joey began yelling angrily before he screwed his face up in a pained expression and stumbled a bit before reestablishing himself. "til you give me some." He finished in a weaker voice.

"Must I have my bodyguard escort you off of the premises again?" Seto asked, quiet anger in his voice.

Joey's temper got the best of him at the reminder of his dismissal that occurred earlier that day. He let the beer bottle drop to the stone walkway making a hollow clang, his fingers letting go of their loose grip. It surprisingly did not break, but rather rolled the opposite way. Joey advanced on Seto, his eyes burning with the determined look set on his ravaged face. Seto stared right back, feeling a little uneasy, but stood his ground. Joey's bloodied hands set themselves on Kaiba's expensive suit.

"YOU," Joey said as he pushed the taller teen with all the force he could muster, "COWARD" he yelled as he pushed him again. Kaiba, surprised by Joey's sudden attack, fell backwards. Joey had forced all his weight on Kaiba, so when he fell over Joey followed suite. The fact Joey was barely able to stand in the first place didn't help. He landed hard onto Seto, who was able to feel the hard coldness of Joey's body that was chilled from being outside.

"Seto!" Mokuba fretted as he ran over to his older brother, emerging from the shadows.

"Mokuba, I told you…" Kaiba let his voice trail off in an aspirated tone as he pushed the blonde off him. His face was red as he looked up at Mokuba's worried expression.

"What's wrong with him?" Mokuba whispered to Seto as he stood up, Joey still remaining perched on his knees, trying to get his bearings.

Seto saw the fear in his brother's face and he knew that he was right about not telling him about Joey. Unfortunately that mutt decided to barge in and now it was near impossible to hide it from his little brother.

"Nothing," he muttered quickly, trying to regain some of his professional demeanor even after he was humiliated by the mutt.

"Now go to your room," he said, the previous anger at his brother had diminished.

Mokuba stepped slowly up the stairs, still looking back for any new developments. He made it to the landing and crouched out of sight, peeking around a corner.

After Mokuba was dismissed, Kaiba stood staring grudgingly for a moment, postponing the task of dealing with the problem that still remained.

"Get up!" Kaiba ordered as he turned on Joey, who was still kneeling.

He stood up slowly and looked up angrily at Kaiba, peering into an equally angry face. Kaiba was mad. He knew Joey had probably filled his body with drugs as soon as he left that afternoon and it was Kaiba who gave him the means. Now because of it he was beyond gone. Kaiba was finding his temper rising faster than usual, making it far more difficult to control.

"What the _hell_ do you think you're doing here," he yelled, "And what did you do to yourself." He added as he looked up and down Joey's slouched form, finally stopping to look into Joey's disoriented face.

"Nothing for you to worry about," Joey said scornfully, but he was beginning to lose control over his mind and body, the drugs in him taking him completely.

Kaiba gave an angry sigh and shook his head, trying to calm his rising anger before continuing.

"How dare you show up here and let Mokuba see you like this! He doesn't understand."

"I just needed to talk to you." The anger once so prominent in Joey's voice faded and sounded almost like begging. Joey's strength began to wane as he leaned his hand against the wall.

"I don't have anything to say to you so leave!" Kaiba said, becoming angrier by the second.

"I'm not leaving." Joey said again, this time far more desperate.

Kaiba lost it. He looked at Joey's pathetic form and thought about all the drugs he must have taken which angered him in a way he didn't understand.

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY SIGHT!" he yelled while expulsing his anger through physically assaulting Joey. He laid his hands on Joey and shoved his slouched, unstable form. The full effects of the alcohol Kaiba had consumed were taking effect now as he lost control. Joey stumbled backwards into a small eloquently wood carved entrance table and was able to grab it, preventing him from falling. He didn't attempt to stop Kaiba or block his attacks. Joey continued to stare at Kaiba with a new look on his face. It was a pleading face. Kaiba purposing looked away, fearing he may actually pity Joey and pushed him again. Joey took out the table, causing it to crash to the floor while Joey hit the floor hard not far behind it. Kaiba expected the blond to fight back; to be the same defiant boy he had always fought with, but he wasn't.

"GET UP!" Kaiba yelled at Joey's fallen form, but he didn't budge. Joey looked up at Kaiba's furious face with his own, showing nothing but defeated sadness mixed with his usual drugged vague expression. The lack of retaliation made Kaiba even angrier. He wanted Joey to fight back, to get angry and attack him. He wanted to take his new found anger on the situation and vent it through one of his and Joey's usual scraps. He wanted to fight and beat Joey like he always does, and then feel superior, while Joey leaves in shame. He needed that release, but Joey was not going to give it to him. He just laid there with little defiance left in him. Kaiba wouldn't have it.

"GET!" Kaiba yelled as he kicked Joey's limp form in the side causing him to slide an inch across the tiled floor, "UP!" he finished with another blow.

Joey's face was filled with pain as he rolled over and clutched his side but still didn't attempt to fight.

"Come on you pathetic piece of shit!" Kaiba yelled, thinking if physical abuse wouldn't anger him, then maybe verbal abuse would.

"You're worthless, you fucking junkie." He yelled above him, leaning over the blond making his insults even harder to ignore. Kaiba's face was red again, this time not from embarrassment but from his rage. Joey still remained on the ground, his eyes closed but face was scrunched so Kaiba knew Joey was still conscious.

"Your life is pointless, nobody cares about you."

Kaiba was trying to think of anything that could exhibit a reaction in Joey, no matter how brutal it was but Joey still didn't move. Kaiba gave him another kick to Joey's limp body, but Joey neither flinched nor reacted. All the sedatives in his body blocked out any physical pain he was feeling. Kaiba, realizing this, made him angrier seeing as all physical abuse he could deliver wouldn't affect him and in that moment, he wanted to cause Joey pain.

Mokuba watched frightened from his hiding place, completely shocked at how his brother could be so angry at Joey and treat him so brutally. Mokuba was confused. He believed that his brother was always right and looked up to him but he also didn't understand his actions. He came to the conclusion that Joey must have done something atrocious to exhibit this reaction in his brother. When Mokuba saw Kaiba act this way, he couldn't help himself think about his step-father, Gozabura.

Kaiba had a sudden idea. "It's no wonder your sister and mother left you," he taunted. The information Joey disclosed with him just earlier that day would prove as very effective in provoking a reaction from him. At these words Joey stirred and slowly got to his feet. Kaiba stood stock still in shock awaiting Joey's next move. Joey said nothing as he slowly walked towards the door. He was slow and careful with his steps, trying his best not to stumble, or even worse fall.

Kaiba realized that Joey was intending on leaving which made him most angry of all. Not only would he refuse to fight him, but now he was leaving even though he was so adamant before about staying. He was completely giving in. Kaiba stormed up behind him and grabbed his shoulder roughly.

"You're not leaving..." Kaiba yelled before yanking on his shoulder, causing him to whirl around.

What Kaiba saw caused the angry, cruel look on his face to fall into complete shock.

When he turned Joey around, Joey's eyes were red, but not because of the drugs. Tears were rolling down his face and collecting under his chin. His eyes were filled and the redness against his hazel eyes brought out the green in them. Kaiba could not believe what he was seeing. Joey always portrayed this tough guy image at school and was even part of a gang and here he was, crying in front of him. Kaiba loosened his grip and stood there wordlessly as Joey turned back around and headed out the door.

The sight of Joey's tear laden face snapped Seto out of his alcohol induced rage. He stood there and realized what he had done and who he reminded himself of. He was acting just like Joey's father, and abused him in what he imagined to be a similar fashion. It explained why Joey didn't fight back; he believed what Kaiba was telling him. Kaiba felt sick at what he just did, it bothered him so much he didn't even realize he was letting himself feel. Before he was in denial about all the abuse Joey had suffered, unable to fully comprehend it, but now through his action he understood what Joey had to deal with. It made him appreciate how much he hated Joey's father and all that he did to Joey, but now he realized he wasn't any better. No, he was worse.

Joey walked carefully out of the front door. Kaiba could kick him and taunt him but Joey couldn't take him using the information he told him that afternoon against him. He just couldn't take it. He never told anyone about any of the things he told Kaiba and now they were being thrown back in his face.

He could handle everything else, but not that. That was the one detail of information that hurt him the most. It haunted his thoughts and killed him to know that he caused his mother and sister to leave. His father reminded him all the time. Out of all the things he had to deal with; the beatings, the gang, the school, Kaiba, this was the one thing that made him unable to live with himself.

Joey had one train of thought only. He would find the strength to walk home, lock himself in his bedroom, and empty his pill bottle. He just prayed that it wouldn't be too painful. He knew if he did this he would be failing himself and everything he had worked for, but he didn't care. No one cared about him.

Suddenly there was a hand on his shoulder. Its touch was light but it held him in place. Another hand rested on his other shoulder and gently pressed down, causing Joey to lower himself to the ground. He lay on the soft grass of Kaiba's lawn and was relieved by how comfortable he was. He wasn't sure what was happening but he knew he was barely in control anymore. The drugs made him so tired that lying on the cold ground felt unbelievably good and his thoughts scattered into nothingness. He couldn't think of anything, but was utterly consumed by the complete sedation washing over his body. It didn't even register that his head was lying against something, someone. There was someone on the ground with him, holding his limp body as Joey rested his head on their chest. The soft, low voice Joey heard filled his head, making it the only thing his senses could focus on while alerting him to the person beneath him.

"I lied…" the voice said slowly, uncertainly, "I care about you."

* * *

Kaiba's an angry drunk O_o

I feel like these erratic reactions from him would only occur if he had a bit to drink haha. And it could also break his I don't care attitude.


	13. Stomach Pumping Anyone?

Soooo….. I realize I haven't updated in forever which I apologize for but I am not going to give up on the story.

Chapter 13 – Stomach Pumping Anyone?

Seto peered down at Joey's limp body, completely defeated. Kaiba couldn't deny that he was feeling something towards Joey anymore. He didn't know what it was or why he felt it, but all he knew was that this was the first person he felt like he cared for other than Mokuba. This, of course, frightened and confused Seto, which caused him to push Joey away with his cruelness just to prove to himself that he had no effect on him. But that approach failed so now all he could do was help him.

They stayed like that for a while before Kaiba came to. He suddenly recalled that this would be a very peculiar scene for anyone walking by to see. Kaiba peered around him, suddenly aware of his surroundings as he heard footsteps approach. He stood up quickly and dusted himself off, leaving Joey alone on the cold ground. He mustered his most defiant look as Roland walked onto the scene. He simply looked down at Joey, shocked for a moment, then at Seto, awaiting some sort of explanation.

"He was attempting to leave the property so I came here and stopped him," Kaiba spoke a little quicker than usual, anxious to explain why he and Joey were caught in such an awkward situation.

"So you did this to him because he was trying to leave?" Roland gasped, as he looked again at Joey.

Kaiba stood confused for a moment before realizing Roland had just gotten here and had not witnessed the scene from before. Feeling he didn't want to explain himself, he stated simply, "He was like that before."

Roland shook his head, unbelieving and fed up with Seto's antics.

"Sir, I am always there to offer you advice, whether you want it or not, but in this case, this boy really needs urgent medical care." Roland stated flatly to Seto.

Seto looked down at Joey's lifeless form again and realized how right he was. Usually Kaiba believed he always had the best sense of judgment and knew what to do but in this instance, he felt like he was lost. With all that had happened with Joey and the confusing feelings he was forcing himself to feel, he failed to fully consider what danger Joey might be in.

"Right, call an ambulance immediately." Seto demanded before adding coldly, "Make sure they are discreet about it, I can't have reporters flooding my gates if they hear an ambulance."

All three of them waited awkwardly after Roland made the proper arrangements. Seto shifted from one foot to another while looking down, trying his best to avert his eyes away from the disaster he created that laid lifeless on the damp ground. Kaiba didn't have any set plan and didn't know what was going to happen next, which was quite out of character for him.

A few minutes later Seto was brought out of his daze by the distant sound of sirens that rang louder as they approached. Moments later, an ambulance rushed down the driveway, sirens now silent as Roland had requested. Roland walked briskly to the halted vehicle to direct them to Joey. The paramedics rushed towards Joey's body, a stretcher in tow.

Kaiba watched as they transferred Joey's limp body onto a stretcher and strapped him on. Kaiba just stood grounded, watching the scene play out in front of him unable to look away. It forced Kaiba to realize that it was far more serious than he would have liked to have thought. Joey had little reaction to the whole situation. His head just lolled back and forth from the transfer and did not protest or fight when paramedics checked his breathing and strapped and oxygen mask around his mouth to help his shallow breaths. They lifted the stretcher to full height and wheeled Joey away, back to the ambulance. They were rushing off as quick as they had come. Kaiba stood and watched, still planted in the same spot as they lifted the stretcher into the back of the ambulance and closed the door. The ambulance drove away quickly leaving Kaiba staring at the spot where it was. He was completely at a lost for a few moments until he realized what he needed to do. Before it fully registered Seto had already jumped into one of his many cars and brought the engine to life. He tore out of his drive way and down the street. It took him only minutes to get to the hospital, having sped the whole way and running a few red lights. Kaiba parked quickly and ran through the glass doors to the entrance of the hospital. He approached the front reception.

"There's a patient named Joey Wheeler here, he should have been admitted only a little while ago. I need to see him." Kaiba said quickly, out of breath and sounding a little desperate, unlike his usual self.

The woman turned to her computer and after a moment back to Seto.

"I'm sorry sir but you will have to wait to see him, he is being treated at the moment," the receptionist answered calmly.

"That's not good enough! I need to see him now!" Kaiba fumed while slamming his fist down on the counter, the thud causing others around him to jump and stare. The woman did not flinch as she continued unaffected, "I'm sorry but that is not possible without jeopardizing his health. The waiting room is to your right where you are welcome to stay until you are permitted to visit him."

Seto gave the woman one last glare before seating himself in one of the waiting room chairs where he decided to wait.

Kaiba looked around the room that he shared with a few other occupants. Every moment he looked around the more uncomfortable he became which didn't help his already irritated mood. The pale blue walls, the generic chairs, the dirty floor, it creeped him out. What was worse was the people he was surrounded by. They all looked so pathetic in Seto's opinion. Outwardly showing their desperation for anyone to see, it was pitiful. Kaiba always put on the appearance of wellbeing, whether fake or not. Image was everything to Kaiba.

Kaiba didn't fit in at all. He sat up straighter and adjusted his suit collar while peering around shiftily at the others. Being surrounded by weak people bothered him. It was probably so irritating for him seeing as he rarely ever had to sit in a hospital. The times he did were all associated with bad memories which he would rather forget. Kaiba started drumming his fingertips on the arm rest to his chair impatiently before realizing how dirty it probably was and stopped immediately. His leg started bouncing up and down and he let out a huge sigh. Little things seemed to bother him immensely at this point. He heard someone talking lowly on the other side of the room. The constant low muttering was slowly boring into his head, causing him to turn his head in the other direction. He gave another big sigh and looked down at his watched, causing him to internally groan. Only five minutes had passed by this point. He started to wonder why he was even here.

Joey.

He knew that much. He felt better about the whole situation now that Joey was away. He assumed if he distanced himself from Joey it would also lessen the feeling of guilt that radiated off of him.

Kaiba couldn't take the wait any longer. Seto Kaiba didn't wait for anything. Especially not for that mutt. He had to see him now. He rose out of his chair he had only occupied for a little while and gave the receptionist a quick glance to make sure she was occupied before darting down a random hallway on the other side of the waiting room. A plan was beginning to form in his head, and he preferred doing anything rather than waiting in that damn room a second longer. Kaiba walked down the long hallway, not having any idea where he was going. He opened a plain door to a small room and peered inside, only to disappointedly find cleaning supplies. He closed it quickly and continued to walk. The next door he opened seemed to house an assortment of broken equipment. Seto grunted as he closed it as well. He continued down the hall only to find it ended with another set of doors. He opened them very slowly and looked down another hallway which appeared to be lead to patient's rooms. To the right he spied a door with the words "Authorized Personnel Only" written on the door. Kaiba let himself smile as he slowly made it to the door and opened it and closed it quickly behind him. He turned around and found what he was looking for. Around the room was an assortment of different medical equipment and supplies. There were I.V. poles, oxygen tanks, and personal supplies. To the right of the room was shelves filled with folded hospital scrubs. He quickly made his way to the shelves the looked through the sizes until his found a set that looked like they would fit.

He gave a huge sigh and closed his eyes as he thought about what he was going to do. He shook his head in disbelief and quickly stripped out of his suit and folded it neatly. He hid it under a pile of scrubs to the far right so he would remember where he left them and quickly pulled the blue scrubs over his head. After he was finished dressing he looked down at himself. His shoes didn't match at all but they would have to do. He turned to leave but something hanging on the wall caught his eye. Stethoscopes. He walked back and wrapped one around his neck.

Perhaps now he would look like a more convincing doctor. As he thought this he realized how crazy his plan was and how many things could go wrong. He questioned why he was doing something so out of character in the first place. He thought about Joey's lifeless form and how it was his fault he was like that. Maybe it was because he felt so bad that he couldn't stand to be away from him at a time like this. Or maybe it was because he felt obligated to set things straight with Joey and he didn't want to waste any more time on him so he wanted to see him now. Seto decided it must be the second explanation. He exited the room and walked the way he came. The first objective of his plan was implicated.

Onto phase 2: Find Joey.

Seto headed back down the hallways the way he came. He quickly walked through the waiting room while looking straight ahead, not daring to look around. Seto found the emergency room doors just beyond the receptionist's desk and pushed them open. Nurses and doctors were walking in and out of rooms carrying an assortment of medical equipment. The whole scene was pretty chaotic which Seto appreciated seeing as he was hoping he would go more unnoticed. He was pleased as he looked at the other doctors and found that he blended in pretty well in comparison, except for the fact they were all at least 15 years older than him. Seto started to casually look in rooms to find which one Joey was in. Each room he walked by housed a multitude of different injured people, but none of them were Joey. Seto started to doubt the entire plan, fearing he might not be there at all. On the other side of the ER he noticed the rooms were a lot larger. He peered in the first one and saw they were far more equipped with medical equipment than the others, which were more for observatory purposes. There were multiple nurses surrounding the patient so Seto could not tell whether it was Joey or not. As one shifted Seto was able to see blond hair. Seto opened the door and rushed to the side of the bed to verify that Joey was in fact lying there. He was still unconscious and shirtless due to the wires on his chest that connected him to a heart monitor. This revealed the extent of the injuries that covered Joey's body and sent Seto into shock for a moment, seeing as he knew what he did to him that night. They had also inserted a tube down his throat connected to a mechanical ventilator to ensure he kept breathing.

"Hey! Who are you?"

Seto jumped as he turned to the nurse who addressed him. She was old and overweight nurse who wore a scowl on her face. Seto hadn't thought this far ahead and hadn't come up with a good viable story. It was unlike him but with all that had happened he wasn't thinking clearly. Seto stared at the woman's gnarled face for another second, racking his brain for a story, or at least a name he could give her while growing more annoyed that this woman would talk to him like that.

"Aren't you one of those students from the med school who've been training with us?"

Seto turned his head quickly to the other nurse who spoke to him and answered promptly.

"Yes." Seto answered curtly, feeling disgruntled and uninterested in elaborating to make a more believable story.

"Well you shouldn't come in here without your identification badge." The old woman grunted.

Seto was infuriated at the woman. How dare she speak to him like that. Before he had long to brew over it, the other nurse began talking to him.

"Have you ever seen a gastric lavage procedure performed before?"

"No." Seto answered darkly.

"Well this patient overdosed on narcotic medication so we have to clear out the stomach to remove the drugs and he needed to be intubated so he doesn't choke when we do the procedure." The nurse said looking down at his chart.

The doctor entered the room and they started the procedure immediately. Seto didn't want to watch but was unable to look away as they set Joey on his left side and inserted another tube into his mouth until it reached his stomach where they proceeded to pump his stomach. Joey didn't move as this was being done, being completely unconscious and unable to do anything. Seto was horrified and refused to look at the contents of Joey's stomach. The procedure only lasted a few minutes before they removed the long length of tube from his mouth.

The nurse turned to Seto and noticed his shocked face drained of all color. "Don't worry, you'll get used to it."

"What's going to happen now?" Seto suddenly asked, his voice coming out weaker than he would have liked.

"He needs further medical treatment and urine and blood tests need to be done to check whether any damage has been done to his organs. He also needs to be kept for at least 24 hours for observation so he'll be moved upstairs." She said while she cleaned up the equipment used for the procedure.

"He'll probably also need a psychiatric assessment as well." She said as an afterthought. Seto cringed at the thought of it.

"He was here just a few days ago for his nasal fracture." She continued. "And now it's clear that was not the only injuries he was harboring." She sighed as she was finishing up. "It's terrible what people do to each other."

Seto shifted uncomfortably as he was reminded of how he broke Joey's nose and started to resent the nurse beside him as well.

He didn't want to see Joey anymore. Not like this. He wouldn't admit it but he knew he was traumatized after watching what just happened. Seto quickly went back they way he came and went back into the supply cupboard to change. He made it back into the waiting room without any difficulties where he was determined this time to stay and wait. After he saw what Joey just went through the prospect of waiting to see him really didn't seem that bad anymore. It dawned on Seto how much he really hated drugs and while he waited he thought about the awful nature addiction was. He decided in the end that he was going to help Joey no matter what and make him quit his addiction.

Seto didn't know how long he waited in that room but now it passed all too fast. He was so deep in thought about what he had watched that night that he didn't notice anything around him until he was finally permitted to see him. Joey was now upstairs in one of the wards. The receptionist relayed this information and Seto made his way to the second floor on stiff legs from sitting for such a long time. When he finally reached Joey's room he was very reluctant to enter. He felt like he needed to see him more than anything but he also wanted to leave and try and forget everything that had happened. He was feeling so guilty he didn't want to see him. In all truth he knew he was being a coward which bothered him among other things. He grudgingly opened the door to Joey's room and walked up to the bed looking at the floor the entire way. When he reached the bed he looked up at Joey. He was in a hospital gown now and was no longer attached to the ventilator. He looked clean now. All the dirt on his face was cleaned off and the wound on his head had been bandaged. His nose had been re-bandaged as well. He appeared to be sleeping peacefully, though he'd been unconscious all night so it was no change.

Seto felt sick looking at him. He felt so miserable and guilty he could hardly stand to look at him but he didn't dare turn away either. All he could do was stand and stare down at him, guilt washing over him in waves, the undertow threatening to take him under to a place where he couldn't return from.

"I'm so sorry," Seto whispered, even though he knew Joey couldn't hear him. Or at least that's what he thought.

Joey opened his eyes slowly, his face spiteful and scorned.

"You did this to me." Joey whispered in a course voice, throat still sore from all the tubes that had been down it earlier.

Seto just stood there in shock.

Seto's still kind of a douche bag… it happens. I wanted to edit more… but I'm super impatient.


	14. The Final Straw

Chapter 14 : The Final Straw

Seto stood completely still for a time, lost at what to say. He kept his eyes down. He did not think through what was going to happen next. He expected Joey to yell at him but none of that occurred.

"Please just leave." Joey whispered. He looked up to see those hazel eyes that were bloodshot and sad looking but remained determined. Kaiba said nothing as he turned around and left. As Kaiba passed through the chrome elevator doors and pressed the ground button with a pen he had in his pocket he felt tremendous relief. During these past few days he had felt emotions and done things he had never done before but now it was over. Joey was now in the care of professionals and he could not hurt himself any farther. Kaiba had his questions answered and his guilt relieved seeing as he was responsible for getting Joey care. Lastly Joey did not want his company so he did not see the need to stay any longer.

When Kaiba arrived at his manor it was already midnight and the lights were dim. Mokuba emerged from the staircase, still in his regular clothes.

"What are you still doing up?"

"I was waiting for you. Is Joey ok?"

Kaiba scowled but answered flatly, "He's fine."

"That's it? That's all you're going to tell me, I've been waiting for hours for you." Mokuba whined.

"What else do you want me to say? I saw him and he was fine." Kaiba snarled, not wanting to think of what he saw this evening. "Now get to bed," He added while walking up the stairs to his own room.

"But Seto? What happened tonight?" Mokuba squeaked as he scurried behind him.

"Nothing," Seto muttered.

"Please don't lie to me big brother! Please tell me what's going on. Why were you so mad today? And why did you hurt Joey?"

"That is none of your business."

Mokuba could here in his brother's voice that he was pushing his patience but he didn't care.

"How could you be so mean!" Mokuba yelled, tears exploding from his eyes instantly, "Don't you even care about Joey or what you did to him?"

"No." Kaiba muttered. His relief he felt earlier was short lived

For the next few days of school Joey did not attend. Kaiba, who had convinced himself that anything to do with Joey was no longer a concern to him, could not help but notice this. Kaiba wanted to see Joey back at school and well so the last remnants of guilt would finally leave him but instead they grew with each passing day Joey wasn't there.

Kaiba noticed that he was not the only one affected by Joey's absence. Every passing day the geek squad he usually hung around appeared more worried and he always caught them huddled together, talking in low, serious voices. Finally at the end of the 4th day of his absence, Kaiba was confronted by the crew. Yugi was in the lead followed by the other losers and was also the first to speak.

"Kaiba, I know we have had our differences..." Yugi trailed off.

"Uhuh," Kaiba grunted, waiting for Yugi to get to the point.

"But I was wondering if you know anything about Joey." Yugi looked down after finishing.

"What, you're worried about your little mutt? I know nothing." Kaiba decided to go with the non-helpful route. Tristan stepped forward.

"Please man, we just wanna know if he's ok, we can't get a hold of him." It was obvious it was difficult for him to try and remain polite to Kaiba.

This news was unsettling to Kaiba but he didn't let it show.

"Have you checked the local animal shelters, maybe your lost mutt's there," Kaiba sneered.

He heard Tea let out a muffled sob, it was apparent that all of them were on the breaking point with worry.

At Kaiba's words Tristan's face contorted with rage, unable to control his temper. He grabbed Kaiba by the collar.

"We know you did something man, ever since you got involved with him he's been getting worse and now he's missing. Now I'm going to ask you again, where is he?" He used his threatening tone.

Kaiba grabbed Tristan's wrist and tore his grip from his collar.

"Not my problem." Kaiba muttered with his usual disregard and started walking towards the parked limousine.

"Hey I'm not done with you yet!" Tristan started to yell before Yugi could stop him.

"Its useless," Yugi muttered hopelessly, "He won't help us."

Even though Yugi's words were not meant for him, Kaiba heard them, and they bothered him. He halted his step for an instant, contemplating whether he should turn around and tell them what he knew, but then recovered from his moment of weakness and continued his strut at an increased rate and hurled himself into the back of his limousine.

"Home?" The limousine driver asked.

"No, Kaiba said slowly, thinking of a plan as he went.

"Take me to the general hospital."

"Is something the matter?"

"I pay you to drive, not to interrogate me!" he snapped back. Apparently his inner turmoil about that mutt wasn't quite resolved as he hoped.

* * *

*3 days prior*

Joey had been in the hospital for a day now after his incident. Even though he was incredibly sore, Kaiba had not done any serious damage and only left bruises, a lot of them. The drugs were effectively flushed out of his system. Joey had been asking the nurses constantly since he woke up when he could leave, but they always gave vague, uninformative answers. One of the nurses told him he would need to see the doctor first which made little sense to Joey since he had already been examined by doctors so he didn't see why another doctor was necessary until he heard the nurses talking among themselves whisper the word "Psychiatrist".

Joey was certainly not interested in seeing one of those so he knew his only option was escape. He just needed to get the IV out of the back of his hand used to flush the drugs out of his bloodstream while no one was watching. He slowly pulled off the medical tape from his skin that was securing the small tube in his vein. That was the easy part. Joey felt a little squeamish as he tried tugging at the tube imbedded in his hand. He realized quite quickly that he would have to pull it out fast and get it over with, like ripping off a band aid. He laughed at himself for being such a baby about it before counting to three in his head and pulling. The tube slid out easy enough but what he didn't anticipate was the oozing of blood from where the tube had been. His unaffected hand flew to the box of tissues on his bedside table and grabbed a handful to stop the blood flow. He quickly made his way to his locker where he found a bag containing the clothes he was admitted in. He slipped into the restroom on the floor he was on, quickly got changed and sped to the nearest stairwell. He bolted down the stairs to the ground floor and tried to quickly navigate to the closest exit. As he stepped out of the stairwell he saw a side door nearby which he attempted to quickly and quietly exit threw.

"Mr. Wheeler? Where are you going?" A puzzled nurse who worked upstairs asked. Joey was startled from hearing his name. He didn't even look back as he broke into a run and slammed into the doors, breaking free. Joey was stopped in his tracks as the bright sun momentarily blinded him after being in dim lighting for days. Regardless, he kept running whether he was being chased or not he was not sure but he wasn't going to stick around and find out. He had no plan at this point; he didn't even know how he felt about all that had happened. He just needed to get out and wanted to be alone to figure things out.

* * *

*Present time*

Kaiba had no success in finding Joey at the hospital. The staff there would not tell him anything other than Joey Wheeler was no longer a patient there due to confidentiality issues. Kaiba, rather annoyed and impatient found less than ethical ways of figuring out what happened with the mutt. He managed to bribe the janitor that happened to see someone fitting Joey's description run out of the building and the medical staff made a fuss about it.

Kaiba checked Joey's residence next but no one was home. He was at a loss of where to check next seeing as the obvious locations were devoid of the blonde he was seeking.

"Take me home" Kaiba demanded of his driver after their recent fail in locating the missing.

He couldn't help but feel distinctly disappointed even though he did not want to. That's the unfortunate thing about emotions, they are sometimes uncontrollable no matter how much you'd like to. They are always there. Kaiba peered out of the limo window as he thought mindlessly. They were still in the poor side of town seeing as they had to come far out of their way to reach Joeys residence.

The slum blocks passed by like the ever circling carousal horses; generic and bland and as if they were repeating themselves. Down one of the alleys Kaiba saw a man, leaning against the wall with their knees up and face cupped in their hands. Even though the sight of the man only passed by for a moment, Kaiba knew it was a pathetic sight, and it made him think of someone who had hit rock bottom and he only knew of one person who fit that description.

"Stop." Kaiba demanded. He knew it was a long shot but he also knew that it was likely as well.

The limo pulled over.

"I am getting out here" Kaiba declared, not up for debate.

"Yes sir," the limo driver said, not questioning the strange actions after being scolded earlier.

Kaiba had to walk about a block in the direction they came before coming up on the alley. As Kaiba turned down the alley and made it closer to the man it became more evident that his previous hunch was correct. He approached the man without him even lifting his head from his knees.

"Why is it that I always run into you mutt," Kaiba sneered as he peered down at Joey.

Joey lifted his head to see who was addressing him. Kaiba was blasted with the smell of alcohol coming from him as Joey tried to focus on the speaker.

"What do you want?" Joey spoke darkly.

"You're coming with me." Kaiba said blankly.

"No."

"All your loser friends are worried about you, why don't you just cooperate for their sakes."

"I can handle this on my own."

Kaiba knew Joey would be stubborn as always but he had to try, even if it was the most degrading thing he had ever done.

"Please," he started uncomfortably, the word sounding incredibly false coming from Kaiba, "you need help... let me get some for you." it came out awkward but he was amazed he even said it.

"Uhuh, and how are you gunna help me?" Joey said skeptically, he still remained on the pavement.

"I know people who could help you," Kaiba was vague, he thought better than to tell Joey to see a doctor when he knew how Joey felt about doctors.

"I doubt it, just leave me alone … And for good this time."

There was a long pause. Finally Kaiba signed.

"No.. I'm not leaving until you get help."

"What type of help..."

"Well ... we can go to the hospital and they can help you."

"No, go away!" Joey yelled as he finally looked up. "I am not going to a hospital." He firmly said.

"Just talk to someone there, it will help."

Joey said nothing as he slowly stood up while shaking his head. He started walking the opposite way of where Kaiba was down the length of the alley. Kaiba stood still for a moment, contemplating what he should do before running to catch up with Joey. He grabbed his shoulder to stop him. He wasn't going to let Joey just leave. Joey looked appalled as he felt the touch of the other boy on him.

"C'mon, lets go." Kaiba pleaded again.

"No!" Joey said angrily now as he pushed Kaiba away.

Kaiba's patience waned quickly as he grabbed Joey on both sides gave him an angry shake.

"You have to go to the hospital. I can't leave you like this." Kaiba said through gritted teeth.

"No." Joey said again as he ripped himself out of Kaiba's grip and kept walking.

Kaiba watched Joey as he made his way to a park bench nearby and slump himself down. Kaiba did not follow. Instead he pulled out his phone again and called 911.

* * *

Joey sat on that bench for what felt like forever but in reality only half an hour passed. He felt a light hand on his shoulder which made him jump. He looked up to see the uniform clad officer.

`Aw shit` he thought. He was a young man, tall with short red hair. His partner was a young female as well who remained silent. Standing farther back with a stern expression stood a much older officer with a thick moustache who looked less than pleased to be supervising the situation.

"Hello sir, are you Joseph Wheeler?"

"No." Joey quickly said.

"Well we received a concerning call about someone who matches your description," the officer remarked.

"Can I see some ID."

Joey let out a sigh, knowing that the student card in his wallet would prove his lie wrong.

"What do you want?" Joey finally said.

"Well we're worried about you, is there anything you'd like to talk to us about?"

"Nope." Joey answered flatly.

The officer remained very kind, which surprised Joey seeing as he was accustomed to police brutality.

"Maybe talking about it would help."

"No."

"You look like you're banged up pretty bad, can you tell us how it happened."

"No"

Joey was stubborn as ever. He was depressed and drugged up and really didn't care. The officer continued anyways, regardless of Joey's lack of cooperation.

"We were informed that you are taking prescription drugs and are in a really bad spot right now, why don't you let us help you." It all sounded familiar to Joey, but he was sick of hearing it.

"What, are you gunna arrest me then?" Joey muttered, thinking of the drugs in his pocket.

"No, we are just here to help you."

"I don't need your help."

"Well we cannot determine whether you do or not if you don't talk to us."

"I have nothing to tell you."

"Well then we have no choice but to take you to the hospital."

"What? Why? I'm fine." Joey suddenly perked up defiantly.

"Well from the phone call we received earlier it sounds like you're not and we can't risk it."

"Please don't take me there." Joey pleaded, his entire demeanour changing at the mention of a hospital.

"I'm sorry but we don't have a choice."

"Can't you arrest me instead?" Joey asked. It's sad when jail is more tempting than the hospital.

"Joseph, I think you are misinterpreting the reason for us being here. I know you have had a few run-ins with the police before but you are not in trouble, we are only here to help."

"I'm not going to any hospital."

"You have to go either way, whether you come willingly or in handcuffs is up to you. And we will need to search you before we go."

Joey sighed as he stood up, as if admitting defeat. The officer's serious face that was always filled with empathy turned into a smile.

"Now that's a good lad." He said as he stepped forward.

Joey pivoted on the spot and dodged the officer's grasp. He ran as fast as his drunken legs would carry him. He knew it was foolish but he also would rather die than go back to a hospital, especially when he knew what they wanted with him. He ran the expanse of the park and down another alley before realizing how exhausted he was. Joey internally wished he didn't drink so much before coming to a stop, putting his hands on his knees while panting hard, coughing up mucous that had built up in his lungs. The police officers ran up behind him.

"Put your hands against the wall please." The officer said sternly, losing patience. Joey complied seeing as he had no other options. The male officer patted Joey up and down. He turned red as the embarrassment sank in from being frisked in public. The officer removed the pill bottle located in his pocket.

"We have to give all medication to the staff at the hospital, they will decide whether to return it or not." Joey had little hopes of getting it back. Even though the bottle did say his name on it, it did contain an assortment of pills and seeing he was being brought in partially because of his addiction.

The officer then took out his pair of handcuffs. Joey was shepherded to the police car, hands behind his back in cuffs. It wasn't the first time he had been in that situation but he decided where he was going faired a worse prognosis.

After the long and unpleasant ride in the police car, they arrived at a hospital in the next town. Joey was confused as to why they did not go to the nearby one that he was in just days ago but was informed that this one specialized in psychiatric care. Joey was admitted to the hospital and was directed to a wing that looked less like a hospital and more like a sanitarium. The receptionist in this ward directed him to room 3 but had to shout.

There was one other patient in this ward who was even less willing than Joey to be there.

"I NEED OUT OF HERE!" she screamed.

"They are going to take my house away if I don't make the payment and I need to make the payment by 9 this morning and so now my house is gone and I'm homeless!" She ranted at the medical staff, begging for her release.

"You need to be seen by a doctor first, but we can't let you leave before then." A male psych worker said calmly, trying to reason with the panicked woman.

The contents of his room consisted of white walls, 3 padded chairs and a small table. It did not look like a hospital room at all. He took a seat in the chair and stared at the wall. He saw a whole punched in on the opposite wall which gave the whole room a depressing feeling. It just made Joey think of all the crazy people that have been here before him and he did not want to think of himself as one of them.

After all the liquor Joey drank, he realised he really had to piss. He left his little room and approached the desk to ask for a restroom but before he could ask he was confronted.

"And why are _you _here?" the woman he heard screaming earlier snarled. She was young but very frazzled looking. She was sitting outside of her room on a chair so she could have better access to the staff working. She was wearing nothing but a hospital gown. When Joey did not answer her she continued in her nasty mocking tone.

"What, are you here because you're sad? Poor little rich kid is sad. At least you have a home to go home to; I'm homeless and have nothing. You have no right be here."

Then she addressed the workers behind the desk.

"Why does he get to keep his shoes, huh? And his clothes?"

"Because we don't see them as a threat. Please do no harass the other patients here, it will not get you out of here any sooner."

This only served to anger the woman further.

"You people should feel horrible, treating me like an animal. I NEED OUT OF HERE YOU FUCKING NAZIS! THEY ARE GOING TO TAKE AWAY MY HOUSE I NEED OUT OF HERE!"

Joey backed out of the way as the staff ran past him to calm down the woman who worked herself up into a frenzy again. Joey just went back into his room as he heard them put her back into her room and close the door which only somewhat deafened her manic screams. He forgot all about his full bladder, his mind preoccupied with the words that crazy lady said. She was wrong about the rich part, that's for sure but he did have a house to go home to, and friends who care about him. Maybe he didn't deserve to be sad. It reminded him when we was young and his mother would tell him about less fortunate kids whenever he acted selfishly as kids do. Maybe he was being selfish. He could here the woman banging on her now locked door and yelling obscenities to the staff. She was like a caged animal, wild and vicious trying anything to escape. It was depressing to even listen to.

Deep down inside he knew he wanted help but refused to receive it, being as stubborn as he was but now he realized he doesn't even deserve help. Maybe he should just toughen up and deal with it, without resorting to his cowardly methods. His eyes began to fill with tears thinking of this so he looked towards the ceiling as to not let them fall. They made him angry, he hated when his body betrayed him like that. He blamed his weakness on the alcohol he consumed earlier, making his emotions easily provoked. He heard the staff trying to give the woman some Ativan to calm her down but she wouldn't have it. Joey was thinking about how he could go for some right about now, but he felt guilty after thinking so.

Joey heard footsteps and hastily wiped his eyes as the male worker popped in and apologized for the other patient's behaviour. It had been around 10 minutes now and the woman had stopped screaming. Joey assumed that they were successful in administrating some medication since she was left in her room alone. All he could hear was her sobbing and moaning that started out loud but had slowly quieted over time. As Joey sat he started dozing off before falling asleep in his chair. He had no idea how much time had past before he felt himself being tapped on the shoulder. His eyes sprung open and his whole body jolted as he awoke. In front of him was a nurse and a doctor. The nurse was middle aged with bags under her eyes while the doctor was tall with square framed spectacles. He was tall and dressed in dress pants and shirt with a tie. It was a clear indicator that he was not a regular doctor.

"I'm Dr. Andrews, and you must be Joseph," smiled the doctor as he held out his hand to Joey. He ignored it so the doctor continued.

Joey wasn't there long. They had a very similar conversation to the one Joey had with the police officers; very one-sided. It ended with the doctor making Joey promise he wouldn't kill himself and they let him go. It was a complete waste of time, but what else could they do when Joey refused to cooperate. As Joey was leaving, he recalled his medicine bottle. He addressed the nurse working at the front desk of the psych ward.

"I came in with some medication…" Joey trailed off, he knew it was a long shot. The nurse appeared somewhat surprised.

"Oh did you?" She question as she looked behind her and found it on the desk where they kept patients personal effects. She handed it back to him to Joey's greatest shock. They must not have noticed it with Joey's other things so they never thought to check it. Joey figured he was the luckiest person ever. He gave thanks and turned around quickly, planning to get out of there before they changed their mind or thought to question it.

"Mr. Wheeler?" the nurse called after him.

Joey figured the nurse caught her mistake, but was surprised when she continued.

"Since you're such a ways from home a friend of yours was considerate enough to call ahead and ask when you would be ready for pickup, so we let them know you're ready to go. They'll be in the pickup zone about 10 minutes from now."

Joey couldn't mask the surprise from face but was relieved anyways and glad for the ride. It was better than his original plan for getting home which consisted of mostly hitch hiking.

* * *

After waiting for the allotted time, Joey grew suspicious. He originally figured that Yugi was getting his grandpa to drive him home or some other friend of his, but he also recalled that no one knew he was here. Well maybe one person did, but that person would be the one who called the cops on him in the first place. The sudden realization caused Joey to explode with shock and anger. Before he could do anything he saw the black sports car roll up. He knew only one person who could afford something like that.

It was Kaiba.

He rolled down his window and addressed Joey.

"Just get in. I'm only going to drive you home which I am sure will be a lot better than walking or whatever god awful way you're planning on getting home."

He was right and Joey was so tired he figured he might as well waste the pricks gas.

The ride to Joey's residence was silent. Kaiba didn't even stop the car before Joey leapt out without a word. He was mortified at receiving help from his enemy but at this point he had bigger problems, like what his dad would say after days of being missing.

Joey opened the front door and entered. Kaiba could see another person in the doorway as well when Joey opened the door. Kaiba assumed it was his father. He could see Joey and his father enter an argument before out of no where he saw Joey crumble to the floor as his father decked him in the face.

A rage flared up instantly inside Kaiba that he could not understand or comprehend, but only act upon. The breaks screeched to a stop and he jumped out of the vehicle, slamming the car door with enough force to echo through the empty, grungy streets. He ran up to the door where Joey lay, grabbed the collar of his fathers shirt and started pounding in his face with an unrelenting force.

"Stop, please STOP!" Joey yelled from the floor. He stood quickly and tried grabbing at Kaiba's jacket with no avail.

Kaiba could not stop. Not even when he felt Joey's father go limp from unconsciousness. Joey's father's face was now masked with the oozing splattered red which matched Kaiba's blood ladened hand.

"Don't ever lay a hand on him again!" Kaiba yelled at the figure he dropped to the floor. This situation reminded him of what occurred a few days ago in his manor when he lost his temper with another Wheeler, which angered him farther.

"Did you hear me?" Kaiba yelled in his deadly tone when Joey's father did not respond. Silence followed.

"I SAID DID YOU HEAR ME!" Kaiba yelled again as he began kicking the fallen body furiously.

When Joey's father still did not respond, Kaiba slowly sank to the floor, covered in blood and began shaking. The fit of rage he just experienced came to a quick halt and was replaced by shock.

Then Kaiba did something he hadn't done since he was a child in the orphanage which was when he decided to abolish all emotions. He wiped his bloodied hands on his jacket and then put his face in his hands. Joey just stood speechless as he watched the boy who had just beaten his father into a bloody pulp heave up and down with uncontrollable sobbing.

Kaiba had finally broken down.

Joey thought he should feel furious because of what Kaiba did to his father, but oddly enough he didn't. He kneeled down next to Kaiba's shaking body and tentatively put a hand on his back. "Hey" Joey whispered.

Seto looked up to see the blond kneeling in front of him.

Before even thinking Kaiba leaned forward and pressed his cold, tear dampened lips against Joey's warm ones.

Authors note: I know I haven't updated in like a year but I plan to keep writing, I just needed a break. So this is my longest chapter ever, just for you.


End file.
